Dói Amar Você
by Sah R. e Hermione M
Summary: Eles eram apenas bons amigos, mas algo acontece e tudo muda. HarryXGinny
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Recordações**

Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela janela e teimavam em ficar em seu rosto, como um aviso de que já estava na hora de levantar. No entanto, com a preguiça que estava era muito mais fácil os porcos voarem do que ela se levantar e ir fechar as cortinas, então achou muito mais fácil colocar o travesseiro sobre o rosto.

Ela não estava dando a mínima importância para que dia fosse ou deixasse de ser, por ela, passaria o dia inteirinho na cama.

-Ginny? Filha, você já acordou, querida? – Sua mãe havia acabado de invadir seu quarto, sem bater na porta, ou pedir licença para entrar.

- Não, mãe, eu ainda estou dormindo, mas já que a senhora resolveu invadir o quarto, por que não tenta se redimir fechando as cortinas? - Ela disse irritada,a voz abafada graças ao travesseiro que ainda cobria seu rosto.

Mas será possível que nem no seu quarto poderia ter um pouco de paz e sossego? É claro que isso seria bem mais fácil se ela não fizesse parte da família Weasley. A grande família Weasley.

-Ginny levanta,minha filha, já está na hora de acordar! - Molly se aproximou mais da cama da filha e quando chegou perto o suficiente arrancou o travesseiro do rosto de Ginny, dando de cara com uma ruiva de cabelos bagunçados e o rosto inchado.

-Mãe! Quer fazer a gentileza de me devolver a merda do travesseiro? – disse mais irritada ainda, tentando cobrir o rosto do sol, enquanto sua adorável mãezinha tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto.

-Olha como você fala com a sua mãe, Ginevra Molly Weasley! E vamos levantando, mocinha, porque o Harry está te esperando lá embaixo impaciente!

-O quê? O Harry ta aqui? Mas nós não marcamos nada para hoje.

-Filha! Primeiro dia de aula, esqueceu?

-Quê? Droga! Por que a senhora não me avisou logo?? - ela deu um pulo rápido da cama e foi correndo para o banheiro. Como pôde esquecer do primeiro dia de aula? Tirou a camisola e se jogou debaixo do jato de água quente.

-Sinceramente, filha, não sei para que esse alvoroço todo! Ainda são sete e meia da manhã e a aula só começa às dez. Parece que nasceu de 7 meses,credo!

-Ai, mãe é que nós ainda vamos passar em lugar e de lá vamos para escola!!

-Tudo bem! Não precisa gritar, eu não sou surda! Eu vou descer e tentar acalmar o Harry para você.

-Valeu! – ela saiu do banheiro com os cabelos molhados pingando por todo o quarto. Vestiu seu roupão branco com as iniciais GW, que sua mãe havia bordado, enquanto se dirigia para o seu guarda roupas à procura do seu uniforme.

Era justamente nessas horas de procurar o uniforme,que Ginny se perguntava: pra que tanta roupa? Ela já estava impaciente jogando tudo no chão, e pensando seriamente em ir pra escola apenas de calcinha e sutiã, quando finalmente o achou. Bem no fundo do guarda roupas todo amassado, mas ainda sim,um uniforme.

-Droga, pior que não dá tempo nem de passar... Ah, que se dane!

Ela vestiu a saia, a camisa, mas estava tendo um pequeno problema com a gravata. Será que nunca ia aprender a dar um nó?

Resolveu deixar a gravata de lado e começou a se preocupar com seus cabelos. Todos os dias em que ia se pentear,dava graças a Deus por ter um cabelo liso, não que achasse cabelos cacheados feios, apenas... não se daria bem com eles.

Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo deixando a franja de lado. Passou gloss nos lábios, nos olhos,rímel e lápis. Estava mais do que bom! Pegou sua mochila sobre a escrivaninha e deixou seu quarto,descendo as escadas mais do que depressa.

Quando chegou na sala,se deparou com um rapaz alto,moreno, e com belos olhos verdes que pareciam estar furiosos com ela.

-Nossa,Ginny, achei que não fosse mais levantar! Por acaso você esqueceu que o primeiro dia de aula é hoje? – disse Harry,passando as mãos pelos cabelos

-Qual é,Potter! Não me olha assim,vai! Eu esqueci, tá legal? Isso acontece com todo mundo! E,além disso,eu já estou pronta, não estou?

Ela andou até a porta e quando ia girar a maçaneta foi interrompida por Harry,que tinha um certo tom de graça na voz:

-O que foi, Potter? – ela se virou impaciente,cruzando os braços – Depois você fala que eu é que te atraso!

-Ta bom, se você quiser ir para escola descalça,por mim tudo bem!

-Harry, pelo amor de Deus eu já estou calça... descalça? – Ela olhou para os pés com tanto espanto que Harry chegou a pensar que ela havia se deparado com qualquer animal asqueroso

-Olha,Ginny, por que você não vai calçar algo ao invés de ficar olhando para seus pés? Até uma havaiana serve, mas vai logo!

-Ok, eu já volto!! - ela subiu as escadas correndo, deixando um Harry com uma vontade enorme de rir para trás.

Só aquela ruiva mesmo! Harry várias vezes havia sido pego por si próprio pensando em como fora arrumar uma amiga tão maluquinha como Ginny! Maluquinha? Não, maluquinha era elogio! Tava mais para uma doida varrida mesmo!

Ta legal, a quem ele estava querendo enganar?

Aquela ruiva podia ser maluca, ou doida varrida, mas ele não podia negar que Ginny era uma pessoa maravilhosa, era esperta, corajosa, leal aos amigos, e também era muito bonita.

Ela era uma bela jovem com seus 16 anos de idade, 1,60 metros de altura, cabelos ruivos e lisos que iam até a cintura, e que combinavam muito bem com sua pele branca com pequenas sardas.

Com belas curvas e seios fartos, que, sem dúvida alguma, deixariam qualquer um a ponto de fazer qualquer idiotice para namora-lá, ou mesmo ficar com ela.

E como se já não bastasse, era líder de torcida. Ou seja, líder de torcida era igual a popularidade, o que era igual a garotos, que era igual a dor de cabeça para Harry Potter.

Muitos invejavamHarry por ele ser amigo dela, por poder beijar seu rosto, por poder abraça-la e até por conversar com ela.

Sem dúvida, os garotos de Hogwarts dariam tudo para serem amigos dela. Harry deveria se considerar um rapaz de sorte por ter a amizade de uma das garotas mais populares e belas da escola. Mas quem disse que ele se importava com isso? Para ele, Ginny era como sua irmã, e ter sua amizade era mais que satisfatório, independente de sua popularidade

-Harry?

Ginny estava estralando os dedos na frente de Harry há um bom tempo, mas ele parecia estar hipnotizado! Não movia um músculo sequer.

-HARRY!!

Ela deu um berro tão grande que com toda a certeza deu pôde ser ouvido da casa do vizinho. E é claro, o tirou do transe.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente como que para acordar, e foi quando se deu conta da ruiva que estava se esgoelando na sua frente. Ele riu.

-Já está ai, foguinho? Então,acho que já podemos ir?

-É,Harry, já podemos ir! Sinceramente, depois você fala que eu é que vivo no mundo da lua! Pottinho! – ela disse rindo, enquanto Harry a empurrava para fora de casa, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe fazia cócegas por trás em sua barriga.

Eles riram juntos gostosamente. Até pareciam um casal, aliás um belo casal. (N/A: não resisti, desculpem!) (N/B: claro que ela não resistiu roll eyes)

-Entra aí, ruiva! Já estamos atrasados! – disse ele entrando na Ferrari vermelha.(N/B: roll eyes, típico da Sah) Ele pôs o cinto de segurança e já estava pronto para sair, mas Ginny não pusera sequer um pé dentro do carro, estava ocupada demais arrumando seu cabelo no reflexo da janela. – Ginny, será que dava para você entrar no carro?!

-Tá bom, tá bom! Tô entrando – ela disse,levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição, entrou no carro, e assim queela pôs o cinto, Harry deu a partida.

Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, enquanto o carro rodava pelasbelas ruas de Londres.

- Então, Harry? – ele olhou de canto para ela, enquanto ela parecia conferir algo dentro de sua bolsa – Está ansioso com o primeiro dia de aula? – disse ela,agora olhando para ele.

-Sinceramente? Nem um pouco – ele disse,dando de ombros.

-Sério? – ela perguntou,espantada. Não parecia isso. Há pouco ele estava todo apressadinho, como se fosse o fim do mundo e agora esse desânimo todo? – Por quê? Quero dizer, você sempre foi o mais animado com essa coisa de primeiro dia de aula, graças a aquela zoação toda que vocês fazem com os novatos. Por que isso agora?

Ela olhava curiosa para ele esperando uma resposta, mas ele não dizia nada, nem sequer olhava para ela.

Ele só falou e olhou para ela quando o carro finalmente parou.

-Chegamos, Ginny – ele disse saindo do carro e em seguida foi abrir a porta para ela descer – me desculpe se eu fui frio com você, é que eu não estou muito animado hoje.

Ela olhou confusa para ele. O que estava acontecendo?

- Harry, você está pálido! O que houve? Até há pouco você estava tão bem. O que aconteceu? – ela perguntousegurando a mão dele,enquanto olhava-obem.

Tinha algo errado ali, Harry não era assim, cabisbaixo como estava agora. Pelo contrário, ele era uma das pessoas mais alegres que Ginny já havia conhecido.

-Não é nada. Vamos? – ele disse, puxando a ruiva pela mão.

Só agora Ginny havia se dado conta de onde estavam. Por um momento ela esqueceu que iriam para aquele lugar. O lugar que era só dos dois.

Quanto mais eles andavam,mais recordações chegavam em sua mente, momentos agradáveis, tristes, alegres.

Ela nem havia reparado que eles tinham parado, só percebeu quando sentiu a mão quente de Harry deixando a sua.

Estavam embaixo de um enorme carvalho, que era muito familiar para ambos. Aquela grama verde e macia, o cheiro das árvores, o silêncio que era cortado apenas pelo canto dos pássaros e pelos murmúrios que chegavam com o vento. Era tudo tão maravilhoso... exceto por uma coisa.

-Harry...

-Se lembra de quando nos conhecemos, Gin? – ela olhou para baixo. Lá estava ele, sentado, encostadinho ao carvalho, olhando para a paisagem mais bonita que já haviam visto enquanto jogava pequenas pedrinhas ao longe.

-Lembro... - ela sentou ao seu lado, apoiando a cabeça no peitoral bem definido de Harry,disse: – Claro que lembro.

**XXXXXXX FLASHBACK XXXXXXX**

Eram apenas oito horas da manhã em plenodomingo e a família inteira já estava de pé, terminando de arrumar as poucas malas e caixas que ainda restavam para que concluíssem a mudança e fossem para sua nova casa.

Ginny não estava muito feliz com a idéia de se mudar, afinal, passara quase toda sua vida em Nova York, e não sabia se iria se adaptar em outro lugar. Deixaria sua escola, seus amigos.

Por que seu pai não podia comandar seus negócios de NY mesmo? Por que ela tinha que ir para Londres, do outro lado do Oceano?

Ela estava terminando de arrumar sua última mala quando bateram na porta doquarto.

-Gin, sou eu, posso entrar?

-Só um minuto – ela fechou o zíper da mala e foi abrir a porta. Era Rony, seu irmão. – Entra,Ron.

-Vim ver se precisava de ajuda com as malas – ele olhou em volta do quarto e disse pousando o olhar sobre airmã – mas vejo que você já terminou.

-É... já terminei – Ginny sentou–se em um baú, junto às outras malas e fechou a cara. Ron se aproximou mais da irmã e sentou ao seu lado,passando o braço sobre os ombros seus ombros

-Qual é,Gin? Não fica assim,vai. Você já pensou que pode ser legal? Eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar de lá, a escola para a qual nós vamos é super legal, você vai fazer muitos amigos,tenho certeza.

No ano anterior, Ron fizera um intercambio paraLondres, e aproveitando a mudança, pediu que os colocasse na escola em que ficaradurante sua estadia lá. Ele já havia mandado e-mails e cartas avisando aos amigos que fizera lá, e todos já o estavam esperando,impacientes, segundo as respostas que ele recebia todos os dias.

-Pra você,sem dúvida alguma vai ser ótimo, já fez vários amigos lá...

-E pode ter certeza que eu vou te apresentar para todos eles.

Ron e Ginny sempre foram muito unidos, por terem quase a mesma idade, e por serem, dos 7 filhos de Arthur e Molly Weasley, os mais novos. Ginny sempre foi a queridinha da família, por ser a única mulher e na maioria das vezesse sentia irritada com isso, pois seus pais e seus irmãos agiam de forma super protetora com ela,o que a levava a cometer suas pequenas loucuras. Sim,pequenas,porque afinal,ela só tinha 10 anos, não podia sair matando todos por ai.

-Ron, me explica de novo como são divididas as turmas nessa tal Hogwarts, porque eu ainda não entendi – ela disse sorrindo. Tinha que dar uma chance a seu irmão, afinal, ele estava tentando ajudá-la e ela não estava mostrando nenhum interesse. Ele riu, e começou a explicar para sua irmãzinha.

-Hogwarts, não é como aqui, ondeas séries são apenas divididas em turmas. Lá tem apenas um primeiro ano, um segundo e assim sucessivamente,até o sétimo ano, que é quando se você tira notas altas pode ser mandado para a faculdade de Hogwarts.

- Tá, e como é aquele negócio com as... Casas? Aquele negócio de Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor e ... Hupplepluff mesmo?

Ron riu.

-Não é "Hufflepuff", Gin, é Hufflepuff.

-Tanto faz! – ela deu de ombros.

-É claro que não! Cada Casa tem um significado! A Hufflepuff por exemplo, preza os que trabalham muito, pacientes, amigos leais e justos, a Ravenclaw é por sua inteligência, e finalmente a Casa mais importante,a Gryffindor, que é conhecia por sua coragem, esperteza e lealdade. – Ele disse, inflando peito,pois havia sido selecionado para aquela casa, que por sinal era onde estavam a maioria dos seus amigos.

-Ron, você esqueceu uma... a Slytherin.

Rony deu de ombros, e fazendo pouco da questão levantada pela irmã disse:

-Ah, é. A Slytherin, que é conhecia por sua burrice, covardia, lerdeza e deslealdade.(N/A: nada contra a Slytherin, viu??) (N/B: acho bom mesmo, viu?) – ele disse com um certo tom de desprezo na voz, o que fez Ginny ficar surpresa. As outras Casas só recebiam elogios, e Slytherin só criticas? Ela já sabia para qual Casa não queria entrar.

- Sério, Ron? – Ron percebeu o assombro no rosto de Ginny e rindo, falou:

- Nãã! É que a Slytherin e a Gryffindor sempre foram rivais, mais ela não é de todo ruim, algumas pessoas se salvam. O meu amigo Draco por exemplo, ele é de lá e é um cara legal... pensando bem, eu não sei porque ele não caiu na Gryffindor... talvez por sua família inteira ter caído na Slytherin... – ele disse mais para si do que para Ginny, que já estava confusa com todas aquelas informações. Ele se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta do quarto. Quando ia girar a maçaneta disse:

- Acho bom descermos,ou a mãe virá nos buscar pelos cabelos – ele viu Ginny ficar triste de novo e tentou mais uma vez – Confie em mim, você vai gostar.

E dizendo isso, saiu do quarto,deixando Ginny sozinha.

-Veremos... – ela pegou sua mala, dirigiu-se para a porta e antes que saísse, deu uma última olhada no seu antigo quarto.Secou uma lágrima solitária que escorreu pelo seu rosto e fechou a porta atrás de si,deixando muitas lembranças para trás.

Ela atravessou a casa inteira de cabeça baixa. Ela não queria chorar, mas era quase impossível. Cada lugar daquela casa lembrava algo que acontecera. Festas de aniversário, reuniões de família, natais, até algumas quedas e tombos.

Quando chegou no jardim, percebeu que sua família inteira já estava nos carros. Seus irmãos Fred, George, Bill e Carlinhos que estava ao volante, em um Doblô cinza. Na BMW preta estavam Ron e Percy, e sua mãe e seu pai, que estava dirigindo.

Todos apenas esperando-a para poderem partir.

- Ginny, vamos ou perderemos o vôo,querida! – sua mãe berrou dentro do carro.

-Já vou! – ela olhou para a casa pela última vez, quando sentiu uma mão quente sobre seu ombro. Se virou para ver quem era, e deu de cara com seu pai, sorrindo-lhe carinhosamente.

- Você está bem, filha? – ele perguntou, acariciando o rosto de Ginny. Ela podia dizer que não, que não estava nada bem, que tudo o que ela menos queria agora era ir embora dali, mas não, ela sabia como era importante para seu pai aquela mudança, por issotudo que ela fez foi sorrir para ele .

-Huhum. Vamos? – ela entrou na BMW sem olhar para trás, e se sentou ao lado de Ron.

-Vai ficar tudo bem – ele sussurrou, enquanto segurava a sua mão

Ela sorriu. Apertou a mão dele e sussurrou em resposta:

- Eu sei.

Depois de mais de oito horas de viagem e um vôo tranqüilo, eles chegaram ao destino: Londres.

Quando entraram no aeroporto, Ron teve uma grande surpresa, seus dois grandes amigos estavam o esperando, ambos com os pais.

Ginny ficou boquiaberta. Os amigos de Ron não eram de se jogar fora.

O mais alto era uma graça. Era loiro, tinha os olhos azuis tão claros, que chegavam a ficar cinzas. Os cabelos loiros cuidadosamente jogados para trás, e parecia ser aquele garoto que pegava todas, mesmo aparentando ter seus 11 anos, dava–se para perceber pelo seu olhar galante. (N/A: palavra velha né?) (N/B: Velha, mas fofa!)

O outro também não ficava atrás. Era da altura de Ron e também aparentava ter seus 11 anos (N/B: Harry e Ron da mesma altura? Interessante...). Ele era moreno, tinha os cabelos negros bagunçados, o que dava a ele um ar rebelde incrivelmente lindo. E apesar de usar óculos, o que mais chamou a atenção de Ginny foram seus olhos verdes que lembravam... sapinhos cozidos! (N/B: Canon até a morte!)

Após conversar animadamente com seus amigos e apresentá-los aos seus pais, resolveu apresenta–los para Ginny e ver se uma conversa com seus novos colegas de escola a animaria.

- Ginny,eu quero te apresentar os meu amigos. Esse é o Draco, Draco Malfoy.

Draco, o loiro que ela achou uma graça, deu um beijo na bochecha de Ginny, e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios,disse:

- Muito prazer... Não me lembro do Ron ter mencionado que tinha uma irmã tão encantadora, ou eu mesmo teria ido busca–los. – Ginny corou. Mas antes que ela pudesse responder, Ron entrou na conversa,olhando para Draco com uma cara de 'minha irmã, não'.

-Bem... e esse é o Harry, Harry Potter.

Harry se aproximou mais de Ginny,também lhe beijando-lhea bochecha.

-Muito prazer, Ginny. Como o nosso amiguinho Draco tentou te falar antes de vir com aquela cantada barata, o Ron falou muito de você. Espero quegoste daqui – ele falou,sorrindo.

-Obrigada,meninos. O Ron também falou muito de vocês.

- Que bom. Então ele deve ter te falado que vamos ser vizinhos? – perguntou Harry e uma felicidade sem tamanho invadiu o coração de Ginny. Ela sorriu, e olhando para Ron com um olhar repreendedor, disse:

- Não,ele não me disse.

-O quê? Eu esqueci. Mas agora você já sabe!

- Meninos! Vamos? – chamou a senhora Weasley, e os quatro se dirigiram para fora do aeroporto.

Só agora Ginny havia reparado em como estava frio lá fora, e ela estava desprevenida, usando apenas uma calça capri jeans, e uma camiseta baby look. E olhando ao seu redor, percebeu que até sua família estava agasalhada. Ela esfregou as mãos nos braços na tentativa de se esquentar. Estava tremendo de frio.

-Toma. – um sobretudo preto foi jogado sobre seus ombros,a aquecendo-arapidamente.

Ela olhou para o lado a procura do seu bem feitor, e viu que foi Harry.

- Está mais aquecida? – ela corou.

-Bem melhor,obrigada. Mas,e você?

-Eu? Acho que não preciso dele. – Ginny olhou Harry de cima abaixo. Realmente ele estava bem agasalhado com uma calça jeans comprida e um casaco pesado –Minha mãe sabe?

Eles riram. Londres tinha seus pontos positivos.

-Até,Ginny. – dessa vez foi Draco quem disse – Já vou indo. E não se preocupe, eu vou dar um jeito de mudar para o seu bairro. – ele deu rápido beijo em Ginny. E disse,já entrando no carro: – Não se atreva a passar na minha frente,Harry!

-Até amanhã você também,Draco! – Harry riu enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. (N/B: adoro histórias em que Draco e Harry são amigos!)

-O... o que ele quis dizer?? – perguntou Ginny, vermelha como um pimentão.

Harry sorriu e disse passando os braços sobre os ombros dela:

-Você vai descobrir mais rápido do que imagina.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxFIM DO FLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Desde aquele dia,Harry e Ginny se tornaram grandes amigos, e não se desgrudavam mais. É claro Harry tinha que dividir ela apenas com sua família e com Draco,que era agora seu atual namorado.

-Eu ainda não acredito que o Draco tentou te convencer que eu era gay, só para que você não ficasse perto de mim – disse Harry rindo enquanto brincava com os cabelos de Ginny.

- É, o Draco realmente foi um pouco idiota fazendo aquilo.

-Um tanto idiota? Eu diria que ele foi completamente idiota!

-Ei!

Os dois começaram a rir gostosamente, até que Harry começou a sentir fortes pontadas na cabeça e parou de rir,segurando a região dolorida com as mãos.

-Harry? Você ta bem? – ela sentou, o observando-o, preocupada. Harry sorriu o máximo que pôde e disse,tentando disfarçar a dor, e que aumentava rapidamente.

-Eu? Estou sim – ele olhou para o relógio de pulso que usava, e disse,levantando: – É melhor nós irmos embora,Gin, já são nove e quarenta e cinco. – ele ajudou Ginny a se levantar, mas ela convencida de que ele não estava bem, disse com uma voz de preocupação:

-Harry, você não me engana, eu sei que você não esta bem! O que você tem? Não minta para mim!

-Eu já disse que eu não tenho nada... Vamos? – ele começou a andar e Ginny o acompanhou quase correndo, já que ele dava passos largos.

Chegaram perto do carro, e Harry abriu a porta do carro para que Ginny entrasse. Quando ela entrou, ficou o observando-o. Ele não estava bem, e ela sabia disso. Ele continuava com as mãos na cabeça e parecia sentir muita dor.

Será que era esse o motivo de ele estar estranho com ela?

Harry entrou no carro, mas nem olhou para ela. Ele deu partida no carro, começou a fazer o trajeto para a escola.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, e de vez em quando ele colocava uma das mãos na cabeça. Ginny olhava tudo de canto de olho. Já estava impaciente sem saber o que estava acontecendo com Harry, e por que ele não se abria com ela.

Ginny não agüentou mais, e arriscou:

- Harry... o que você tem? Você não está legal, e eu posso ver isso... porque não fala pra mim? Quem sabe eu posso te ajudar. – ela olhou suplicante para ele, mas a expressão de Harry nem mudou. Ele apenas suspirou, e disse calmo e lentamente:

-Nada, eu não tenho nada,Ginny! Por que você não entende? Eu estou legal. Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

-Como assim, eu não preciso me preocupar com você? É claro que eu preciso, Harry! Eu to vendo que você não ta bem!

-Ginny, pela última vez, eu estou... – a vista dele começou a escurecer, e a dor na cabeça voltou com uma intensidade pavorosa. Ele piscava os olhos freneticamente na tentativa de ver melhor, mais foi em vão.

-Harry! Harry, cuidado! – ela gritou desesperadamente, quando o carro ia atingir três crianças que estavam atravessando a rua. Ele abriu os olhos vendo o que ia acontecer, e virou o carro em uma tentativa desesperada, batendo em um poste.

**N/A:** Bom, o que podemos dizer?

Essa é uma fic em conjunto entre Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy e Sah Potter Radcliffe. É a primeira fic em conjunto que nós fazemos e a primeira fic que a Sah fez.

A gente espera que vocês gostem, e, por favor, comentem a fic e nos façam feliz ;D

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo


	2. Amigos

**Capítulo 2**

**  
****AMIGOS?**

Ela abriu os olhos com uma certa dificuldade e dor. Estava meio difícil distinguir onde estava, tudo o que ela via eram paredes brancas ao seu redor.

Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma dor terrível na cabeça e, soltando um gemido de dor, deitou-se novamente. Ela ficou um momento apenas olhando para o teto, lembrando-se, ou pelo menos tentando lembrar o que havia acontecido. Mas que droga, até pensar fazia sua cabeça doer!

Ela pôs uma mão na cabeça na tentativa inútil de fazer a dor passar, e foi quando percebeu que ela estava envolta em algo. Passou a mão mais uma vez e percebeu que a haviam enfaixado. Que ótimo, agora também estava com a cabeça quebrada. Ela bufou.

Virou para o lado esquerdo da cama e se deparou com uma porta branca, nela havia uma placa. Apertou bem os olhos para tentar ver o que estava escrito,e só ler a palavra "hospital" já quis sair correndo dali. Quando ela se virou para o outro lado da cama, surpreendeu-se ao ver Harry na cama ao seu lado

Ele estava com vários aparelhos ao seu redor e tinha alguns fios por todo o seu corpo e em sua cabeça. Ela teve vontade de chorar.

Agora começava a se lembrar de tudo. Tinha certeza: ele não estava bem, mas então, por que estava mentindo para ela? Se ele não tivesse mentido, talvez não estivessem ali, já que não teriam discutido. Mais do que nunca ela precisava de explicações.

-Por que você não acorda?

-Ele está sedado - ela se virou apressadamente para a porta à procura da voz que a assustou, e deu de cara com um médico, alto, moreno e que aparentava ter seus 30 anos.

-Sirius? - era o padrinho de Harry, Sirius Black. Ela quase nunca o via, e nem Harry, já que ele trabalhava como médico na... Alemanha?

-Eu estou na Alemanha? - ela perguntou se sentando de supetão na cama, mas foi por pouco tempo,já que parecia ter levado um pancada na cabeça com um taco de beisebol.

-Ei, calma! - disse Sirius ajeitando-a novamente na cama – Não, você não está na Alemanha. Eu é que pedi transferência para cá.

-Ah! Que alívio! - ela falou,sorrindo, mas em seguida olhou para o lado novamente e seus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas - Foi minha culpa. Eu fiquei conversando com ele enquanto ele estava ao volante... É minha culpa ele estar assim.

-O quê? Não,querida, ele não está assim pelo acidente, é o tumor. Parece que o quadro dele se agravou.

-O... o quê?

Foi como se levasse um tapa na cara. Então ele estava mesmo doente? Mas, então por que não contou nada para ela?

-Tumor? Que tumor, Sirius? - ela se levantou ignorando a dor que sentia na cabeça, Sirius tentou fazê-la deitar novamente, mas o esforço foi em vão.

-Pelo que vejo... ele não te contou, não é? - ele perguntou, sentando-se na ponta da cama dela. Ginny olhou para a cama de Harry novamente, e agora já não podia controlar as lágrimas que caíam.

-Não... ele não me contou. Mas você vai me contar essa história direitinho - ela não sabia mais porque estava chorando, se era por saber do tumor, ou se era por Harry não ter te contado sobre ele.

Sirius respirou fundo e olhou para o rosto molhado de Ginny.

-Ele descobriu quando foi me visitar em Março.

-O quê? Sirius, mas nós já estamos em...

-Setembro,é... - ele a cortou bruscamente - Aconteceu tudo... tão de repente... Nós estávamos jogando basquete... eu e ele - ele sorriu como se estivesse se lembrando de uma coisa boa, e Ginny pôde perceber que ela não era a única que estava se sentindo mal com aquela notícia. - Ele estava ganhando de mim... 60x15, dá para acreditar? - ele riu e ficou um bom tempo assim, mas logo seu sorriso se desmanchou e seus olhos ficaram tão marejados quanto os de Ginny - Ele teria ganhado de 61 se não tivesse desmaiado... Eu fiquei chocado, quando já no hospital o médico que o examinou me disse que... Que o Harry tinha um tumor maligno no cérebro.

-Não... NÃO! Não pode ser,Sirius... - ela balançava a cabeça negativamente como que para espantar pensamentos, enquanto chorava compulsivamente -Tem cura,não tem? Por favor, Sirius, me diga que sim...

-Têm... uma operação muito complicada, mas... - ele não terminou a frase, apenas ficou em silêncio, olhando para o teto com uma vontade enorme de chorar como um bebê.

-Mas o quê, Sirius? Não venha me dizer que é dinheiro, porque os pais do Harry são donos de uma das maiores transportadoras da Inglaterra para isso! - ela disse num só fôlego enquanto gesticulava com as mãos.

-Não! Se fosse isso eu mesmo pagaria ou faria eu mesmo essa cirurgia - ele disse rapidamente - Ginny... o Harry não quer ser operado - ele disse,olhando sério para ela. Ginny entrou em estado de choque. Definitivamente, as palavras não se encaixavam naquela frase.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo apenas um olhando para a cara do outro.

-Por... por quê? - ela estava com um semblante inexpressivo. Ela queria ficar séria, mas a vontade de chorar era maior.

-Eu... não sei, ele simplesmente se recusa a fazer essa operação.

-Como assim ele se "recusa"? Ele não tem querer,não é? Quero dizer, pelo o que eu sei, os responsáveis pelo paciente é que têm que dar a permissão se esse for menor de idade! O Harry só tem 17 anos!

-Ginny, aqui não é Nova York! As pessoas atingem a maioridade com justamente 17 anos, o Harry já vai fazer 18!

-Vocês não podem... sei lá, aproveitar que ele está dormindo...

-...Sedado.

-Tanto faz, e fazer essa cirurgia?

-Não é tão simples assim, tem que ter semanas de preparação antes, há todo um tratamento com remédios e vários exames para constatar se o organismo do Harry está reagindo à medicação e aí sim,operá-lo. E mesmo que ele estivesse seguindo tudo isso, não poderíamos fazer a operação sem o conhecimento dele, isso está fora das políticas, não só do hospital, mas do país! O médico que fizer essa cirurgia pode sofrer um grave processo, e o hospital também!

-Que se dane o médico e o hospital! O que importa é salvar a vida dele! Mas é claro, vocês não entendem isso! - ela alteou a voz e chorava descontroladamente, fazendo Sirius segura-la pelos ombros e sacudi-la levemente.

-Ginny! Eu e os pais do Harry estamos tão preocupados quanto você!

-Não parece! - ela disse virando o rosto para não olhar para ele.

-Entenda,Ginny! O mundo não gira em torno dele! - ele alteou a voz.

-MAS MEU MUNDO GIRA EM TORNO DELE! - ela disse,gritando. No mesmo instante, Sirius a soltou e ficou olhando para ela - O Harry é o meu mundo... - ela disse quase como um sussurro. Sirius puxou-a para um abraço, e Ginny pôde sentir lágrimas quentes em sua nuca. Ele também estava chorando.

Ela estava desesperada. Aquilo tudo não podia estar acontecendo... Eram coisas demais na sua cabeça. Por que ele? Por que tinha que ser o Harry? Tudo o que ela mais queria naquele momento era trocar de lugar com ele.

Imagens chegavam em sua mente, eles conversando, se abraçando, brincando.

Definitivamente, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Ela queria que tudo não passasse de um sonho, um sonho ruim, e que daqui a pouco sua mãe viria acordá-la, e ela ia fazer tudo o que ela fez de manhã, ia brigar com sua mãe, ia pular pelo seu quarto como uma louca, e depois ia encontrar Harry na sua sala de estar, mas desta vez com um sorriso à sua espera

Mas é claro, nada era tão simples assim.

-É melhor eu ir, sua família está aí fora. Todos loucos para te ver -Sirius disse secando as lágrimas que ainda caíam por seu rosto, enquanto se dirigia para a porta.

Ginny não teve tempo nem de responder, pois no momento em que o padrinho de Harry abriu a porta, a família Weasley inteira entrou o empurrando,para fora do quarto.

-Saiam já de cima da sua irmã! - ordenou a senhora Weasley,e todos os irmãos de Ginny deram passos para trás resmungando. – Você está bem,meu amor? - ela passava as mãos carinhosamente pelo rosto molhado da filha, e tudo o que Ginny fez foi responder tristemente com a cabeça.

Ela correu os olhos pelo quarto vendo todos os irmãos. Até Charlie que morava na Romênia trabalhando como arqueólogo viera para vê-la, e olha que ele não vinha para casa fazia um bom tempo. Fred e George estavam em frente à janela ambos com caixas de bombons na mão, Bill que por milagre estava sem a esposa veela vigiando-o também estava dando o ar de sua graça, e seu irmão "ovelha negra da família", Percy conversando algo com seu pai sobre aquele quarto não ser bom.

-Cadê o Ron? - ela perguntou sentindo falta de seu irmão e no momento seguinte a porta se abriu.

-Ginny! - era Ron. Ele estava com os olhos inchados como se tivesse chorado e foi direto abraça-la. - Você está bem? - perguntou e no momento seguinte entraram mais três pessoas, os pais de Harry, Lilian e James Potter e Draco que estava discutindo com um homem que parecia ser um enfermeiro.

-Não me interessa! Ela é minha namorada, também é minha família e eu vou entrar! - todos que estavam no quarto viraram os rostos para ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando Draco entrou no quarto, viu Ginny e sorriu.- Ginny, você está... - ele sentiu-se sendo puxado pelo braço. Bufou, estava começando a se irritar. - Só um minuto – falou,mais para si do que para Ginny, enquanto saía do quarto - O que é? - ele voltou a discutir com o enfermeiro.

-Senhor, o senhor não pode entrar agora, apenas os familiares podem entrar e... - antes que o homem pudesse terminar o que ia dizer, Draco deu-lhe um soco certeiro no nariz que o fez cair no chão.

-Olha aqui, a minha família ajudou a fundar essa porcaria desse hospital... - ele riu desdenhoso. - Eu falei ajudou? Eu quis dizer "fundou", e até hoje é a única que dá dinheiro para essa espelunca aqui funcionar, se eu quiser é só eu estalar os dedos que meu pai deixa isso aqui em ruínas, então ao menos que você queira que isto aconteça acho bom me deixar entrar.

-Senhor eu... - o homem já estava de pé, tentando limpar o sangue que escorria de seu nariz, e Draco olhava-o desafiadoramente.

-O quê? Você não está acreditando? - ele rolou os olhos, tirou a carteira do bolso e a esfregou a identidade na cara do enfermeiro. - Aqui, você sabe ler? Está escrito "Malfoy", Draco Malfoy. Acredita em mim agora? - o homem afirmou com a cabeça e saiu correndo dali. - Problema resolvido - ele entrou no quarto sorrindo e abraçou Ginny. - Você está bem?

-Eu estou, mas acho que o homem vai ficar traumatizado - ele riu, deu um selinho nela e sentou-se na ponta da cama.

-É o que dar mexer com um Malfoy.

-Ele vai ter sorte se chegar vivo em casa - comentou Fred para George, que riu.

-E o Harry? Como ele está? - ele perguntou para Ginny, que virou a cabeça para o lado em que Harry estava e viu seus pais em volta dele com um semblante preocupado. - Nós... já sabíamos da doença dele.

-É... aparentemente todos sabiam,menos eu... - ela baixou a cabeça e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto.

-Gin... - Draco tirou as mãos do rosto dela e levantou-o pela pontinha do queixo - Ele deve ter tido um bom motivo para não ter te contado antes.

-Mesmo? Qual? Me conte porque eu ainda não entendi! - ela se esquivou de Draco e cruzou os braços olhando para um ponto qualquer.

Dali, seguiu-se um longo momento de silêncio que era quebrado apenas pelos soluços da mãe de Harry.

-Acho que é melhor deixarmos sua irmã sozinha - disse Molly e todos começaram a resmungar.

-Meninos, sua mãe tem razão, ela precisa descansar e... tentar pôr a cabeça no lugar - Ginny olhou para os pais com um olhar de agradecimento e, em seguida todos começaram a se despedir.

-Nós não sabíamos... - começou Fred

-...De qual você ia gostar mais... - agora quem disse foi George

-...Do preto ou do branco...

-...Então trouxemos dos dois - disseram os dois juntos,enquanto entregavam as caixas de bombons a Ginny, e dando um beijo nas bochechas quentes da irmã, saíram após darem um breve aceno com a mão, enquanto discutiam sobre qual ela ia gostar mais.

-Oi... - disse Charlie sorrindo meio sem jeito para ela. – Você não tem alergia a flores, né? Porque... Eu trouxe algumas... Rosas.

-Não, eu não tenho. Obrigada, elas são lindas - disse cheirando as flores e,em seguida as colocou,junto às caixas de bombons, em cima de uma mesinha.

-Bom... Então eu acho que eu já vou - ele deu um desajeitado abraço apertado na irmã e disse baixinho em seu ouvido: - Me desculpe por sempre estar tão longe de você.

-Tudo bem, eu entendo... - sussurrou Ginny em resposta. Charlie se levantou e depois de dar um último beijo na irmã,saiu do quarto.

-Melhore logo,tampinha, precisamos de alguém para ajudar Fleur e eu a mimar Victoire - Bill a abraçou e depositou um beijo em sua testa. Ginny riu.

-E a vovó Molly?

-Disse mimar, não estragar - eles riram, e momentos depois Bill também já tinha deixado o quarto.

-Ginevra - de toda a sua família, Percy era o único que a chamava assim - Se precisar de uma enfermeira particular, ou ir para um quarto melhor, já sabe, né? - ele disse abraçando-a. - Você já pode votar,não pode? - Ginny riu. Tão típico...

-Não, Percy, eu ainda não posso votar - na verdade até junho, quando seriam as próximas eleições, ela já poderia votar, mas a última coisa que queria agora era um discurso, não do seu irmão Percy, mas do candidato a prefeito, "Percy Weasley".

-Bom,então, acho que eu já vou, coisas para fazer - quando ele ia se despedir dos paiso telefone começou a tocar e ele imediatamente o atendeu. - Percy falando. Sim,diga a ele que já vou. Até,pessoal, e votem em mim,hein! - e com essa despedida tocante,ele,saiu do quarto mais do que depressa. O senhor Weasley não parou de olhar feio para o filho até que ele saísse do quarto. Só parou quando foi abraçar a filha.

-Quando eu vou sair daqui? – disse,Ginny ao pai enquanto o abraçava.

-Relaxe, daqui três dias você irá para casa.

-Não sei para quê isso se eu não tenho nada - ela resmungou baixinho, fazendo seu pai rir.

-É apenas para se certificar que não teve nenhuma fratura externa - Ginny bufou. – Ora, filha, são só alguns exames - ele beijou a filha e foi prestar solidariedade aos pais de Harry.

-Melhore,filhinha, a mamãe virá aqui todos os dias te visitar,viu? - disse Molly, sufocando-a em um abraço. - Tem certeza que você não precisa de nada,meu bem?

-Ar... eu preciso de ar... - respondeu com uma certa dificuldade enquanto ria, fazendo sua mãe solta-la imediatamente. Dando um último beijo na testa da filha, Molly saiu do quarto.

-Tchau,amor, melhore logo, eu não sei se vou agüentar ficar muito sem você, acho que vou acabar enlouquecendo - disse Draco,quando ia dar um beijo em Ginny, mas ela apenas deu um fraco sorriso, e virou o rosto fazendo com que instantaneamente ele lhe desse um beijo em sua bochecha. Ele olhou para ela,espantado com sua reação mas não falou nada, apenas saiu, torcendo para não encontrar aquele enfermeiro novamente.

-Bom... Então,acho que só falta eu,não é? - disse Ron, encostado na janela, onde há pouco estavam Fred e George.

Ginny riu.

-A menos que você esteja vendo o meu amiguinho imaginário bem aqui... - brincou. - É só falta você,seu bobo.

Ele sorriu para Ginny, e em seguida sentou-se ao seu lado, passando seu braço sobre o ombro dela.

-O que foi aquilo com o Draco?

-Eu não sei... o que é muito engraçado.

-Ginny... - ele olhou sério para ela. - Eu sei que esse não é o momento certo, ou talvez seja,mas... Você algum dia já gostou de verdade do Draco?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e perguntou,confusa:

-Como? Você sabe que sim...

-Não, Ginny, o que eu sei, é que você deu uma chance para ele por que ele sempre gostou de você, e porque você gostava, ou gosta de alguém que não te corresponde como você quer.

Ela respirou fundo, e sorriu tristemente.

-Você,como sempre, tem razão... está andando demais com a Hermione,sabe? - Rony riu.

-O que eu posso fazer se ela é minha namorada?... Olha,Gin, eu sei que nos não temos passado muito tempo juntos, mas eu não quero que deixe de confiar em mim por isso... Você é minha irmã, e sempre vai estar em primeiro lugar.

-Eu sei... é que tudo... tudo parece mudar, entende? Quero dizer, as coisas parecem ficar confusas para mim, eu não sei explicar o que eu estou sentindo em relação a tudo que esta acontecendo com... - ela não completou a frase

-Com o Harry?

-É... sabe,eu... - Ron fez sinal para ela fazer silêncio, pois os pais de Harry estavam saindo do quarto.

-Gin... -ele pegou em sua mão. - Por que você não diz de uma vez para ele o que sente?

-Por quê? Você realmente precisa que eu te responda?

-E daí se ele só gosta de você como irmã? Ginny, eu e Hermione éramos como irmãos também,e veja só! Já estamos namorando há quase 3 anos!

-Ron, pelo amor de Deus! Você e Hermione sempre se amaram,todos já sabiam disso,menos vocês!

-Isso não vem ao caso, eu só dei um exemplo... -ele disse,sem graça. - Mas o que eu estou _tentando_ dizer, é que você não pode ler a mente das pessoas, e muito menos saber dos sentimentos delas. Pergunte a ele.

Silêncio.

-E estragar a nossa amizade? Não... não vale a pena... - ela se deitou na cama e ficou fitando o teto, e quando fechou os olhos,uma grossa lágrima escorreu lentamente pelo seu rosto.

Ron olhou para a irmã com um aperto no peito e levantou-se da cama.

-Eu não vou te pressionar a fazer nada,Gin... até mesmo porque essa decisão é sua. Mas, se eu bem conheço o Harry, se você disser a ele os seus sentimentos e ele responder que não sente o mesmo por você, tudo o que pode acontecer é ficarem mais próximos um do outro.

Ele deu um beijo carinhoso em Ginny, se dirigiu para a porta e quando ia sair, sua irmã o chamou.

-Sim,Gin?

-Eu te amo,Ron - ela disse,sorrindo para o irmão,que agora lhe sorria bobamente. Ron riu.

-Eu também te amo, irmãzinha - ele secou uma lágrima rapidamente sem que Ginny desse conta e saiu do quarto, deixando-a com seus pensamentos.

Era por esse motivo que Ron era seu irmão preferido. Ele sabia como Ginny se sentia, e acima de tudo a entendia.

Ele não era o único. Havia outra pessoa, e no momento essa pessoa estava tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Ela sentou-se e ficou olhando Harry novamente.

Deus, como queria ouvir sua voz novamente, poder dizer a ele tudo o que sentia e que por anos ficara entalado em sua garganta pelo simples fato que sentia medo, medo de perder uma das pessoas que mais prezara em toda a sua vida, a mesma pessoa a quem várias vezes confiara tantos segredos e... a mesma pessoa a quem ela não deixara de amar um só momento.

Ela nunca esqueceria o dia em que tentou dizer a Harry o que realmente sentia por ele, e como aquele dia fora patético mas,mesmo assim importante em sua vida e a levara a fazer tudo o que fizera por todos aqueles anos, o dia em que resolvera de vez tirar Harry Potter de seu coração.

**Xxxxx Flashback xxxxX**

_O dia,__apesar de ensolarado e calmo, parecia ser o fim do mundo para ela. Seria o dia __em __que iria dizer de vez tudo o que sentia por Harry e, dessa vez ela sabia que ia sair tudo certo, já que as últimas vinte e cinco tentativas que foram em vão, pois na última hora, ela dizia que não era nada demais e resolvia deixar para depois. Claro que esse depois jamais chegara._

_-Ginny, sem querer ser pessimista, mas eu acho que ele não vai adivinhar que essa carta é sua. Você não vai assinar nem nada - disse Hermione atrás de Ginny, enquanto elas andavam pelos corredores da escola._

_-Hermione, o que você acha que eu devo fazer então? - ela se virou e ficou de frente para Hermione com os braços cruzados na altura do peito. - Chegar nele e dizer: "Oi Harry, eu vim até aqui para te dizer que estou a fim de você e por isso estou fazendo essa coisa ridícula?"_

_-Não seria má idéia. Pelo menos você estaria sendo sincera com os dois._

_-Não,__ obrigada, eu prefiro o meu método. Mas já que estamos falando sobre sinceridade, e que é tão importante, porque você não se declara logo pro meu irmão?_

_-Ai,__Ginny, lá vem você com essa história de novo! Já falei que eu e o Ron somos apenas bons amigos e é só!_

_-Mesmo? Então por que você ficou toda vermelha quando eu te perguntei?_

_Realmente, Hermione estava tão vermelha quanto os cabelos de Ginny._

_-E-eu... não estou,__não! - Ginny riu e se virou,__voltando a andar. Hermione, aproveitando que a outra virara, mais do que depressa pegou um espelho. Vendo que a amiga não havia mentido, puxou um pó de dentro da bolsa e deu leves batidinhas em seu rosto. Assim que se deu por satisfeita, voltou a acompanhar Ginny__._

_-Qual é o armário do Harry mesmo? - perguntou Ginny, quando elas pararam em frente aos armários do quarto ano. – Hermione,__me ajude aqui!_

_-Você não vai arrombar, vai? - perguntou Hermione,__olhando para os lados,__verificando se o nojento do inspetor Filch não estava._

_-Não,__Hermione, eu não vou arrombar os armários! Eu só vou aproveitar que você é da sala do Harry e vou pedir que enfie esse envelope dentro do armário dele - ela entregou um envelope para Hermione._

_-Tá, mas você pelo menos vai me dizer o que esta escrito aqui, ou não? - Ginny sorriu envergonhada, e Hermione como a boa psiquiatra que seria futuramente, logo percebeu que era uma coisa pessoal e deixou para lá. - Tudo bem, se você não quiser me contar, eu entendo, é uma coisa sua._

_-Não tudo bem... Ela está aberta, pode ler._

_-Sério, Ginny?_

_-Bom... você está me ajudando, nada mais justo, e não sei se você sabe, mas você é minha melhor amiga... então... vai em frente._

_-Tudo bem... - ela levantou a aba do envelope e quando ia tirar a carta,__Ginny a interrompeu._

_-Só não ria,__está bem? - ela pediu, olhando para os seus sapatos. Hermione apertou a mão dela._

_-Qual é... Você é minha melhor amiga._

_Elas sorriram e Ginny deu um aceno com a cabeça permitindo que Hermione lesse a carta. _

_Podia-se perceber que Ginny havia colocado seu coração ali. _

_-Esse poema é seu? - perguntou Hermione__.__ Ginny apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e ficou olhando para seus sapatos, que pareciam estar muito interessantes._

_Ela respirou fundo e começou a ler:_

**Meus sentimentos:**

Encontrei mil razões para te amar

No entanto, só precisava de uma

Coloquei você nos meus planos

E te apresentei ao meu mundo

Te contei meus segredos e sonhos

E você diz querer fazer parte deles

Quando estou triste, você percebe

E busca de todas as maneiras me fazer sorrir

Eu digo que sou nada, e você,que sou tudo

De onde surgiu esse amor?

Do mais sincero sorriso?

Do mais fascinante olhar?

Do mais carinhoso gesto?

Da mais doce palavra?

Ou surgiu no momento em que

Deus aprovou as duas almas

Unidas num só destino...

E abençoou um simples momento

E um forte sentimento

Você faz parte dos meus sonhos

E mora nos meus pensamentos

Um sentimento que invadiu meu coração

E o deixou sem reações

E me fez descobrir que a vida inteira

Te esperei para te falar com doces palavras que eu...

**TE AMO!**

_Hermione estava com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Ela olhou para Ginny e ela ainda estava olhando os sapatos à procura de alguma coisa._

_-Ginny - ela disse,__e Ginny olhou para ela de canto de olho._

_-O que você achou?_

_-Ginny... está lindo_

_-Sério? - ela levantou o rosto e olhou para Hermione,__que olhava cada detalhe da carta._

_-Sim, pode-se perceber que você colocou todos os seus sentimentos nesta carta, e você foi sincera com você mesma._

_-Hermione, é por isso que se chama meus sentimentos._

_-Que se dane! Ficou linda! - ela disse,__sorrindo._

_-Então, okay, vamos deixar de blá, blá, blá e ponha logo essa carta no armário, antes que alguém nos veja!_

_-Está bem - Hermione se dirigiu para o quinto armário onde estavam as iniciais "H.P." e enfiou a carta por uma brechinha que ela encontrou no canto do armário e se voltou para Ginny, que estava se sentindo uma porta._

_-Legal, estava bem óbvio, e eu não percebi! Porque ele não coloca logo uma placa com pisca-pisca escritos :" Esse é o armário de Harry Potter". _

_Hermione riu, e momentos depois elas foram embora._

_Ginny não parou um momento sequer de pensar se Harry havia visto a carta, ela estava contando com Hermione para isso._

_Ela já estava na terceira aula. História, com o professor mais chato da escola, Severus Snape ou como os alunos costumavam o chamar "O ranhoso" , e faltavam apenas dez minutos para o término, mas parecia um eternidade! Ela estava sentada ao lado de sua amiga,__Luna Lovegood, e estava quase dormindo quando a garota chamou a sua atenção._

_-Ginny, levante, o ranhoso está olhando para nossa mesa - ela dava leves cutucões em Ginny, mas essa parecia nem ligar._

_-E daí? Desde quando eu ligo para isso? - ela perguntou, enquanto tirava um pelinho que estava em um mecha de cabelo._

_-Gin é serio, ele..._

_-Eu sei, eu sei! Ele está olhando para nós,__e daí?_

_-Correção, senhorita Weasley - ela mais do que depressa se levantou,__dando de cara com um homem com os cabelos longos, que pareciam estar incrivelmente sujos, nariz curvo, e com o rosto branco como um folha de papel. - Eu estou olhando para a senhorita - disse mal humorado, enquanto cruzava os braços._

_-Professor! Desculpe, é que eu estava pegando a minha... Caneta! - ela passou a mão pela carteira e pegando uma caneta azul, fingiu se abaixar para pegá-la. _

_- Vê? _

_-Claro. Então suponho que a senhorita não vai se incomodar em me responder, sobre o que eu estava explicando, não é? - ele disse sorrindo desdenhosamente para ela._

_Ela engoliu em seco._

_-Ãm...não?_

_-Ótimo, por que se a senhorita errar será menos 25 pontos para a Gryffindor._

_Ouviu-se resmungos de toda a parte Gryffindor que estava na sala. Agora ela estava ferrada._

_-25? - ela perguntou,__fazendo Snape suspirar._

_-Sim, senhoria Weasley, eu disse 25. A senhorita além de insolente agora também é surda? _

_-Ãm ...tudo bem era sobre...- quando ela sentiu que estava engasgando o sinal tocou. Ela respirou aliviada e viu o ranhoso ficar decepcionado em não poder ferrá-la._

_Ela mais do que depressa começou a recolher o seu material._

_-Desculpe,__professor, quem sabe na próxima aula? - ela disse sorrindo, e saiu da sala aliviada._

_-Poxa, Ginny! Tá vendo? Você tem que prestar mais atenção, você quase fez a sua casa perder 25 pontos. Ainda bem que eu sou da Ravenclaw ou então... Ginny? Ginny, você está me ouvindo?_

_Não,__ela não estava ouvindo, estava ocupada demais olhando Harry, que,__sentado no pátio, embaixo de uma árvore,__com Ron e Draco._

_-Er... Luna,__eu vou ali falar com o meu irmão, está bem? Depois a gente se fala! - e dizendo isso,__saiu correndo em direção à árvore, deixando Luna completamente confusa para trás._

_-Depois eu é que sou a louca - disse Luna, e no momento seguinte foi se juntar às suas amigas da Ravenclaw._

_Ela parou de correr e começou a andar em direção aos amigos. Arrumou algumas dobras invisíveis que estavam em seu uniforme, e quando chegou na árvore sentou-se ao lado de Ron, que por sinal estava enfiado com a cabeça em um livro_

_-Oi,__pessoal! - ela os cumprimentou,__em seguida Draco sentou-se ao seu lado._

_-Oi! Gin, tudo bem? - ele passou o braço sobre o ombro dela, e Ginny sorriu. _

_Aquele Draco não desistia nunca._

_-Está sim, Draco. E aí,__ o que vocês estavam fazendo?_

_-Você não vai adivinhar - disse Ron deixando o livro de lado. Ele estava falando da carta. - O Harry tem uma admiradora secreta. Mostre para Ginny, Harry, quem sabe ela não reconhece a caligrafia._

_-Eu encontrei isso no meu armário - disse Harry entregando a carta para ela. - Eu não estou reconhecendo essa letra. Você sabe de quem é?_

_Ginny sorriu. Estava tudo saindo como ela pretendia._

_-Para falar a verdade eu..._

_-Harry!! - eles olharam para trás para ver de quem era aquela voz irritante e deram de cara com Cho Chang, a "paixonite" de Harry. - Oi! Me disseram que achou a minha carta, então eu vim aqui ver se era mesmo verdade - ela empurrou Ron para o lado e sentou-se ao lado de Harry._

_Cho não era feia. Tinha belos traços orientais e seus cabelos negros caiam pelas costas como uma cascata. Tinha um belo corpo também, belas curvas, seios fartos, a única coisa que a estragava era "vaidade". Cho era uma pessoa muito mesquinha, orgulhosa, e acima de tudo se achava melhor que os outros por ser filha de uma cirurgiã conhecida. E é claro, Ginny não a suportava. Quer__dizer, nem Ginny, nem metade da escola. _

_-Você escreveu a carta? - perguntou Harry,__boquiaberto. Ginny estava fervendo de raiva. Dela o caramba! _

_-Fui eu,__ sim. Eu sei que deve ter ficado meio idiota, mas..._

_-Não, muito pelo contrário, eu gostei muito da carta. Apesar de não gostar muito de poemas, o seu ficou muito bonito - ele disse rapidamente_

_-Poema? - Aha!! agora a máscara dela ia cair._

_-É, o poema que você escreveu na carta - ele levantou um sobrancelha_

_-Ah, claro! - ela fez cara de desentendida. - Sério que você gostou?_

_-É claro - como Harry podia ser tão tapado?_

_-Vamos conversar em outro lugar? Eu preciso muito falar com você - disse Cho, pegando na mão dele. Harry se derreteu inteiro, e deixou ser levado por Cho para outro lugar._

_Ginny acompanhou com apenas com o olhar o trajeto deles inteiro espumando de raiva, só parou quando eles finalmente sumiram._

_-Uau. Cho? Quem diria que por trás daquela rainha de gelo podia ter uma garota com sentimentos? - disse Ron enquanto se acomodava no lugar em que Harry estava e deitou-se._

_-Qual é? Você acha mesmo que foi a Cho que escreveu aquela carta? - disse Draco, e Ginny olhou espantada para ele. Pelo menos alguém ali concordava que era absurda demais aquela idéia. - No mínimo, ela ficou sabendo que o Harry achou aquela carta, e resolveu se aproveitar da fama que ele tem. Você não concorda comigo, Gin?_

_-Claro... Er... vocês por acaso,__não sabem onde está a Hermione,__sabem?_

_-Na biblioteca, óbvio - disse Ron_

_-Não sei do que você esta falando,__Ron, você é tão CDF quanto ela! - disse Draco,__rindo._

_-Pode ser, mas eu não fico o dia inteiro na biblioteca com a cara enfiada nos livros! - ele disse ofendido, enquanto disfarçadamente, colocava o livro que há pouco estava lendo,__embaixo da cabeça. _

_-Eu vou lá, então, até mais - quando ela ia se levantar__,__Draco segurou seu braço._

_-Depois precisamos falar, tudo bem? - ele disse cautelosamente para ela. Ron olhava tudo de canto de olho._

_-Claro - ela sorriu e logo depois saiu em direção a escola._

_Ela andava apressadamente dando passos firmes, ela não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Aquela galinha com gripe aviária se aproveitou dela! Do poema dela para conquistar o garoto que ela amava!_

_Os olhos dela estavam ardendo, devido a imensa vontade de chorar, mas ela tinha que ser forte, não podia chorar agora, não no meio do pátio!_

_Quando chegou na biblioteca,__procurou por Hermione e só foi achá-la na última mesa, com uma pilha de livros ao seu lado. Ron tinha razão, de novo._

_-Hermione - ela disse quando chegou na mesa em que em Hermione estava. A morena levantou a cabeça do pesado exemplar de "Hogwarts: uma história" e sorriu para a amiga. - Deu tudo errado! - disse se jogando na frente da morena._

_-Como assim? O que aconteceu? - ela jogou o livro em cima da pilha,__o que fez com que uma pequena nuvem de fumaça surgisse no ar. - Me conte,__Gin, o que deu errado?_

_-Foi aquela idiota da Cho! - ela estava com a cabeça apoiada nos braços. - Ela ficou sabendo da carta e disse ao Harry que era dela! E não preciso nem falar que ele, como o bom otário que é, acreditou!_

_-Você só pode estar brincando - disse Hermione olhando para a ruiva irritada à sua frente. – Ginny, você tem que fazer alguma coisa._

_-O quê?_

_- Fala para ele que a carta é sua! Não é justo ela se aproveitar de você desse jeito! Pior, se aproveitar dos seus sentimentos! Ginny, você vai procurar o Harry agora e vai dizer a ele toda a verdade!_

_-Você é louca? Hermione__,__ você tinha que ver como ele olhava para ela! Ele realmente gosta dela, não vai adiantar muita coisa eu chegar lá e dizer que fui eu quem escreveu o poema!_

_-Foda-se! - era muito difícil Hermione falar palavrões, ela só falava quando estava "realmente" irritada. – Você vai falar nem que seja para ele ao menos saber da verdade! Se você não for,__ vou eu!_

_-Ta bem,__Hermione, eu vou. Mas não vai adiantar muita... - ela não terminou a frase, apenas ficou olhando para algo às costas de Hermione._

_-Gin... O que foi? - quando ela olhou para trás,__ viu Harry sair com Cho da sessão reservada, de mãos dadas. - Quando foi que eles entraram aqui? Eu fiquei aqui o tempo todo e não os vi entrando!!_

_-É claro que não! Com essa tonelada de livros ai do seu lado! - os olhos de Ginny brilhavam de lágrimas. - Que droga, eles estão vindo para cá! Mione,__ faz alguma coisa... Eu vou acabar dando vexame._

_-Oi, Mione - era tarde demais,__ eles já estavam lá. _

_-Oi Harry... Cho - ela disse o nome de Cho com desprezo, o que não passou despercebido por ela, que devolveu um olhar com tanto desprezo quanto as palavras de Hermione._

_-Fala para ela Harry, a novidade - disse Cho com um tom de graça na voz._

_-Er... eu e Cho estamos namorando - ele disse,__ meio sem graça__._

_Foi a gota d'água para Ginny. Ela começou a chorar e saiu correndo da biblioteca deixando um Harry confuso e uma Cho com uma vontade enorme de rir para trás._

_-O que aconteceu? - perguntou Harry, Cho riu._

_-Não é óbvio? A pequena Weasley gosta de você, Harry! - ela ria gostosamente, tudo o que Harry fazia era olhar confuso para a porta._

_Hermione,__que já não agüentava mais ouvir a risada daquela idiota,__deu-lhe um soco no rosto. O barulho foi tão alto que ecoou pela biblioteca._

_-Isso, é para você calar a boca, sua vaca! - ela disse satisfeita, enquanto cruzava os braços na altura do peito. _

_-Harry! Harry,__você não vai dizer nada? Ela acabou de me bater! - disse Cho com a mão no local onde Hermione havia batido._

_-Hermione? - Harry não sabia o que dizer, Hermione no entanto:_

_-Harry, você é um idiota,__sabia? Você vai se ferrar ficando com essa garota mesquinha, e quer saber? Quando isso acontecer eu vou rir da sua cara, porque você é o cara mais tapado do planeta! - e dizendo isso, recolheu seus livros e saiu da biblioteca,__deixando um Harry confuso para trás._

* * *

**N/A Sah: **Fiquei happy com as reviews e espero que venham muitas mais de onde essas vieram, all right?

Demoramos muito pela atualização do capitulo? Qualquer coisa: SORRY, mas tem toda aquela coisa de coisas emprevistos e blá, blá, blá, mas fazemos o possivel, okayaz?

Não se exasperem, os próximos capitulos vem logo, Tah, galerê?

Beijos;

Sah Potter Radcliffe

**N/A Mione: **NA: Gente, fiquei super contente com os comentários de todos vocês, e esperaria que o pessoal que só leu e não enviou review nem nada enviasse. Mesmo que não gostou disso ou daquilo, pois os comentários são ótimos para melhorar nossa fic. Espero que comentem e sejam feliz com esse capítulo triste

(-).

Beijos e até logo

Hermione M.

**N/A²: **Queremos agradecer muito, muito mesmo, a nossa beta, Ingrid, pela grande força e elogios. Valeu mesmo, gata, nós te amamos!

A gente também queria pedir desculpas pelo, no capítulo anterior, as NA's no meio da fanfic. Notamos que isso atrapalha _muito_ na leitura.

E queremos agradecer, também, pelo pessoal que mandou reviews. Obrigada, amores. Vou postar a resposta de cada comentário abaixo.

_**Virgin Potter:**_ Valew, Virgin, também adoramos Draco e Harry friends! Que bom que está gostando da fic, os próximos capitulos serão postados logo, all right?

Esperamos que você continue lendo e comentando, e principalmente gostando de nossa fic.

Beijos!

_**Família Santos:**_HUAHUAHUAHUAHUHUAHUAHUAHUA

Muito obrigada pelos elogios!

Que bom que você riu com o Harryzito e o Draquito (mesmo que essa não tenha sido a intenção XD)

Tá vamos continuar sim! Continuação,Continuação,Continuação,Continuação,Continuação,Continuação,Continuação,Continuação

Beijos

_**Sophia.DiLUA:**_AAAAH, estamos trabalhando nos próximos capitulos, ele virão logo, okay? Continue acompanhando, hein?

risada maligna Nunca diremos o que o Harry tem, pelo menos não por enquanto, para saber, leia os próximos capitulos muahahaha!


	3. Sentimento Parte 2

**Capítulo 3 **

**Flashback - Sentimentos parte 2**

**  
**_Ela estava se sentindo como um animalzinho indefeso,__queria era ir para casa ficar isolada no seu quarto, sem ter que olhar para cara de Harry e da sua namorada asquerosa de novo._

_Por que quando ela decide realmente se mostrar para ele,__tudo dá errado? Ela apenas queria uma pessoa para confortá-la, um ombro amigo. Onde estavam Hermione e Ron nessas horas? E um lugar confortável para sentar também não seria má idéia, porque, definitivamente, os corredores da escola, por mais vazios que pudessem estar não eram um bom lugar para sentar e afogar as mágoas. _

_-Ginny? - ela olhou para cima e se deparou com Draco, olhando curioso para ela. _

_-Oi, Draco... quer sentar? - ela disse,__ enquanto secava algumas lágrimas que ainda estavam estampando o seu rosto. - Só não ofereço um cafézinho - Ele sentou de frente para Ginny, e ficou olhando para ela cuidadosamente._

_-Você não vai me contar o que aconteceu? - ele perguntou, segurando as mãos de Ginny._

_-Se você não se importasse em não ficar sabendo - ela sorriu tristemente para ele._

_-Tudo bem, eu entendo. Acho... que esse não é um bom momento para te pedir em namoro, não é? - ela olhou para ele,__espantada._

_- Er... - ela se lembrou de Harry falando que estava namorando Cho, e imediatamente um aperto tomou conta de todo o seu peito. – Olha,__ Draco, agora realmente não é uma boa hora, mas porque você não passa lá em casa mais tarde? - ele abriu um largo sorriso, e beijou Ginny._

_No começo, ela ficou surpresa com a atitude de Draco e não sabia se correspondia ou se simplesmente o empurrava, mas depois ela se entregou. _

_O beijo dele não foi como o dos outros garotos que havia ficado. _

_Tinha ternura naquele beijo, algo que ela nunca havia provado antes. Ele estava com uma mão na nuca dela, mas não usava força como o idiota do Dino Thomas, tinha tanto cuidado com ela, como se toma com uma porcelana._

_As línguas se encaixavam perfeitamente uma na outra, e eles não tinham a menor pressa em terminar aquele momento, que para ambos foi mágico e perfeito._

_Finalmente pararam de se beijar quando estavam ofegantes. Ficaram com as testas coladas uma na outra, os narizes se tocando, ele olhando fundo nos olhos claros dela._

_Por que não?_

_-Desculpe, você nem me respondeu se aceitava me namorar__. __Eu me excedi - ele disse ofegante, enquanto sorria bobamente para ela. _

_-Tudo bem... eu gostei - ela disse,__também ofegante,__ olhando para os lábios de Draco,__e em seguida capturou-os para outro beijo._

_-Ginny? - uma voz os tirou de um "ótimo" momento, ela já estava condenando a pessoa que os interrompeu antes mesmo de ver quem era. Quando levantou a cabeça, se deparou com Harry e logo atrás dele estava Cho, que estava boquiaberta._

_Quem disse que a vingança nunca é plena mentiu..._

_-O quê? - ela disse, seca. Até Draco se surpreendeu com o modo como ela o respondeu. _

_-É... - ele olhava de Ginny para Draco com os dentes trincando de raiva. - É que você saiu da biblioteca correndo, então eu queria saber o que havia... Será que dá para você me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? - ele disse,__ irritado, e Ginny sentiu-se feliz. Era sua impressão ou ele estava com ciúmes?_

_-Olha,__ Harry, que você é meio lento para assimilar as coisas já deu para perceber, por você ter acreditado que quem escreveu aquela carta foi essa aí._

_-Essa aí,__não! Eu tenho nome! - disse Cho surgindo de trás de Harry. Ginny rolou os olhos._

_-Cho, me faz um favor? Cala sua boca porque eu não estou falando com você, okay? - Cho parecia que a qualquer momento iria atacar Ginny, tamanha sua fúria. -Continuando, eu e o Draco estávamos nos beijando. Quer que eu soletre para você? Ta bem,__ é assim B-E..._

_-Isso já deu para perceber - ele a interrompeu. - O que eu estou querendo saber, é o porquê de vocês estarem dando esse showzinho, no meio do corredor!_

_-Harry, desde quando eu lhe devo explicações sobre o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer? Você não é meu pai ou muito menos meu namorado, então eu acho que a pior coisa que você pode fazer agora é ir correndo contar para o meu irmão._

_-É... - ele gaguejou. - É talvez eu vá,__ sim! E daí? _

_-Ta bem, Harry, pra mim tanto faz, agora, se você e a sua namoradinha nos derem licença, eu e o meu "namorado" - tanto Harry quanto Draco arregalaram os olhos com a palavra namorado. - Queremos privacidade. _

_Ela voltou a beijar Draco ferozmente, e alguns segundos depois abriu um olho parou de beija-lo e olhou de novo para Harry e Cho._

_Ela suspirou._

_-Vocês ainda estão aí? - ela se levantou e logo depois Draco também estava de pé. – Bom, se era o lugar o que vocês queriam, aí está. Vamos para outro lugar, Draco?_

_-Ãm, claro. Até mais, Harry - e dizendo isso,__os dois saíram em direção ao pátio. _

_Eles foram para o lago. Quando chegaram lá, sentaram-se na beira, olhando a água mexer conforme o vento soprava._

_-Agora quem quer uma explicação sou eu, Gin - disse Draco,__olhando para o lago._

_-O... o quê? - ela estava com medo de ele descobrir tudo, e não querer mais ficar com ela._

_-Por que você agiu daquela maneira com o Harry, e por que ele agiu daquela maneira com você?_

_-Er... - ela tinha que inventar alguma coisa, e rápido. - É que eu disse para o Harry que eu não gosto da Cho, e ele discutiu comigo por isso. Ele é um tapado, ele não percebe que a Cho só gosta dele porque é um dos garotos mais populares da escola. Você já devia saber disso, já que ela já tentou ficar com você também._

_Isso realmente não era nenhuma mentira, Cho só se interessava pelos garotos por eles serem populares. Harry e Draco por exemplo, ela só quis ficar com eles por eles serem jogadores de futebol, não que eles não fossem bonitos, mas é que aparentemente, isso importava mais para ela._

_-Sei... Por um momento achei que você estava querendo provar algo para ele._

_Ela engasgou._

_-O quê? Que __é__ isso, por que eu teria que provar algo para o Harry?_

_-Não sei. Talvez você goste dele - ele olhou para ela, encarando-a de uma maneira que a deixava sem jeito. Ela riu nervosamente._

_-Como é que é? Eu gostando do Harry? Poupe-me,__ Draco._

_-Que bom, pelo menos para ele eu sei que eu não vou te perder - ele disse, sorrindo maroto. Ginny ficou vermelha._

_-É claro que você não vai me perder... Você nunca me teve - ela riu, e Draco olhou para ela, com um sorriso torto nos lábios._

_-O que foi? - ela perguntou constrangida, pelo modo como ele a olhava._

_-Nada. Eu só estou vendo como você fica linda sorrindo - ele disse,__passando as costas de sua mão no rosto dela. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto sentia a pele de Draco roçando na sua._

_Draco era tão carinhoso com ela. Ele era gentil, amigo e beijava bem._

_Seria bom ela dar uma chance para ele, ou melhor, para eles. Sim, afinal, depois da desilusão amorosa, ela merecia alguém que fosse legal com ela, alguém que lhe desse valor, e ela sentia que esse alguém era Draco. Ela tinha mais é que aproveitar que ele estava ali, disposto a fazê-la feliz, e tentar de uma vez por todas, esquecer Harry._

_-Draco... - ela segurou a mão dele, ainda sobre o seu rosto, e disse: - Você me dá uma chance? - ela abriu os olhos e aproximou o rosto do dele._

_-Gin... Eu é que devia te perguntar isso - ele disse sentindo o hálito quente de Ginny sobre sua boca. Ele passou a pontinha da língua sobre os lábios._

_-Não... Eu é que tenho que te pedir, não só uma chance, mas desculpas também._

_Ele levantou uma sobrancelha,__mostrando que estava confuso._

_-Ginny, eu não sei se você lembra, mas você está conversando com um loiro,__sabe?_

_Ela sorriu e passou as costas a mão no rosto dele._

_-Desculpe por não ter percebido a pessoa maravilhosa que estava perto de mim esse tempo todo, e que sempre esteve disposta a ficar comigo..._

_-Você quer dizer que... aceita? É isso,__Ginny? - ele sorria de orelha a orelha, fazendo Ginny sentir-se culpada por dentro, por não poder corresponder Draco como ela queria, mas sabia que, com o tempo, aprenderia a amá-lo._

_Ela sorriu, e deu-lhe um breve beijo._

_-Isso responde à sua pergunta? - ela disse,__ sorrindo marotamente. Draco olhou para ela,__ feliz, e se aproximou mais. Eles estavam com os narizes se tocando, e um olhando profundamente nos olhos do outro._

_-Sim... Mas eu gostaria, que você me respondesse novamente - ele falou e em seguida, Ginny o beijou, mas dessa vez foi um longo beijo, que para eles foi como se fosse o primeiro, mas aquele, seria o primeiro de muitos._

_Ela chegou em casa radiante. O dia não ocorreu como ela havia planejado, mas ainda sim, ótimo dia._

_Finalmente as coisas pareciam entrar nos eixos, mesmo que não fosse da forma como ela esperara, sabia que tudo ficaria bem, e que sua vida iria mudar muito dali para frente._

_Ela estava em seu quarto, arrumando a roupa para ir a escola no dia seguinte, já que seria dia de livre escolha de roupa. Estava em dúvida entre uma camiseta baby look rosa e uma azul. Como podia ser tão difícil escolher uma roupa? Às vezes ela gostaria de saber como um homem agia em uma situação como essa!_

_Ela bufou. Jogou aquelas roupas na cama e voltou novamente sua atenção para o guarda-roupa. Ela jogava roupas no chão mas nada parecia satisfaze-la_

_Como era duro não ter uma opinião feminina por perto..._

_-Bom, é para isso que existe telefone,__ não é?_

_Ela mais do que depressa pegou o telefone de cima de sua escrivaninha e discou o primeiro número que veio á sua mente._

_-Ron, mas que droga! Eu já falei para você parar de me ligar! Eu já disse que o problema é seu se você perdeu "História & Suas Histórias"!! Não é comigo que o ranhoso vai brigar! _

_-Ãm...Tá legal, Hermione, definitivamente quem está falando não é o Ron... - disse Ginny se jogando na cama._

_-Ah, oi, Ginny. É que o seu irmão fica me ligando de meio em meio minuto para me pedir esse maldito desse livro. Mas e aí? Você sumiu depois daquilo que aconteceu na biblioteca. Você... Está legal?_

_-Jura que o Ron não ligou para desabafar? - estranhou Ginny, enquanto pegava uma caneta que estava na mesinha do abajur e começou a rabiscar a palma da mão._

_-Não, o que aconteceu?_

_-Eu e o Draco estamos namorando - ela disse,__esperando o discurso de Hermione sobre aquilo não ser certo e tudo mais._

_-O quê? Impossível!_

_-Tá, qual vai ser dessa vez? O discurso do bom samaritano? - ela perguntou. _

_Já sabia que Hermione ia explodir a qualquer momento._

_-Quê? Ginny, é claro que não! O que eu estou, ou melhor, não estou acreditando é que você finalmente enxergou o Draco!_

_-Pois é, o impossível não conhece o impassível - ela respirou fundo e jogou a caneta no lixo, já que ela começou a falhar._

_- Ôo, peraí, ninguém esquece outra pessoa tão rápido assim! Ginevra Molly Weasley, você não está usando o Draco para fazer ciúmes no Harry,__está?_

_-Ai, tava demorando. Não,__ Hermione, eu não estou usando ninguém. É que, eu simplesmente resolvi me dar uma chance,__ sabe? De tentar de vez esquecer que um dia eu já gostei do Harry. E o Draco, ele estava bem na minha frente o tempo todo, disposto a ficar comigo, mas eu estava ocupada demais me preocupando em conquistar quem eu sempre soube, mas não queria aceitar, que não daria bola para mim._

_-Isso, Ginny__, você finalmente está começando a entender o que eu tenho tentado te dizer todos esses anos que você ficou correndo atrás do Harry como um cachorrinho sem dono, como uma coisa miserável e sem valor que..._

_-Tá legal, Hermione,__eu já entendi._

_-Desculpe. Olha, Ginny,__se você precisar de um livro de auto ajuda para superar essa rejeição toda que você está passando,__ eu posso te emprestar um, ou se você entrar em depressão eu tenho um tempo livre amanhã de manhã - começou. Ginny bufou._

_-Olha, Mione, estão me chamando aqui, eu vou ter que desligar, ta!?_

_-Não, Ginny,__ espera,__é que eu..._

_-Tchau, até manhã - ela se levantou e desligou o telefone,__jogando-o dentro do cesto de roupas para passar, no caso de Hermione retornar a ligação. - Péssima idéia. Agora, onde eu estava mesmo? Ah claro, a dura sina diária da escolha de roupas - ela voltou para o guarda-roupas novamente, mas quando ela__pegou uma roupa e ia experimenta-la,__ouviu batidas em sua porta__._

_-Já vou - ela mais uma vez jogou as roupas, dessa vez, uma blusinha verde, que gostaria muito de saber quem lhe deu para que pudesse devolver, e foi abrir a porta. _

_Quando abriu porta, quase enfartou ao se deparar com a pessoa que ela menos esperaria ir à sua casa naquele momento._

_-Ha-Harry? - ela não sabia o que fazer ou até mesmo o que sentir. Seu coração estava explodindo de felicidade, mas sua mente fazia algo completamente diferente, ela forçava Ginny a ter uma vontade incontrolável de enxotar Harry dali._

_-Oi Gin... Eu posso entrar? - ele disse com um sorriso meio sem graça nos lábios. Ficaram um bom tempo um encarando-se, e depois Ginny se tocou que o corredor de sua casa não era um bom lugar para a conversa que, provavelmente, ela e Harry iam ter,__ e deixou que ele entrasse._

_-O... O que você... - ela perguntou,__ confusa,__enquanto o observava olhar o céu lá fora._

_-Gin... Eu vim aqui te pedir desculpas - ele sentou na ponta de cama de Ginny e ficou olhando para seus pés - Eu não sei porque eu tive aquele ataque hoje mais cedo na escola. Acho que é porque eu me importo tanto com você que eu quero te proteger de tudo e de todos..._

_-Harry..._

_-Por favor, Gin - ele a interrompeu, e Ginny mais uma vez não sabia o que fazer. Ela podia sentir que seus olhos estavam marejados e para falar a verdade,__ ela nem sabia porque, só sabia que, de algum modo, não ia gostar do que ia ouvir. - Você para mim é mais do que uma amiga,__ entende? - ele se levantou e agora eles estavam tão próximos um do outro,__que Ginny podia sentir o peito de Harry subir e descer conforme respirava. - Você para mim_

_é como se fosse uma... Irmã. E tudo o que eu menos gostaria neste momento era perder sua amizade - ele pegou a mão direita de Ginny e a segurou sobre seu peito. _

_Ela fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia tudo o que ele dizia com uma dor que nunca havia sentido antes._

_-Você me desculpa, Ginny? - ele perguntou,__olhando bem para ela, mas Ginny não conseguia sequer encará-lo, ela olhava para um ponto qualquer apertando bem os lábios para não começar a chorar. Ele virou o rosto dela cuidadosamente para que olhasse para ele. Quando os olhos verdes encontraram os castanhos, foi como se houvesse uma atração magnética entre os dois, ficaram um bom tempo apenas um olhando-se profundamente. Ginny se lembrou de quando conheceu Harry,__e de como foi imediata a paixão que sentiu por ele. Ela queria que ele não tivesse dito aquelas coisas, mesmo que tivesse que continuar com a ilusão de que um dia eles ficaram juntos. É como muitos dizem por aí, às vezes a verdade, por mais pura e limpa que seja, dói muito mais que uma mentira._

_Ela sorriu tristemente para ele,__e disse:_

_-Claro, Harry. Eu não consigo ficar brava com você por mais que eu queira - ele sorriu de orelha a orelha e a abraçou._

_-E então, você e o Draco estão mesmo juntos? - ele perguntou,__ainda sorrindo._

_Gina respirou fundo._

_- É... O Draco é especial... Ele me fez enxergar muita coisa sabe? Coisas que eu não queria ver. _

_-Espero que vocês fiquem bem juntos. _

_-Como você está com a Chang? - ela perguntou se surpreendendo com a pergunta._

_Harry riu seco._

_-Quem dera eu e Cho estivéssemos bem. Nós mal começamos a namorar e já brigamos - ela se surpreendeu mais ainda com a resposta dele. No fundo,__ no fundo, ela ficou triste por saber que Harry e Cho haviam brigado, afinal, ele realmente gostava dela e, por mais que ela não o merecesse, o fazia feliz. Já que Ginny não podia faze-lo feliz, que pelo menos ele fosse ao lado de outra pessoa. - Estou começando a achar que o que vocês disseram para mim sobre a Cho não ter escrito o poema seja verdade - ela ficou confusa. Há pouco ele colocaria sua mão no fogo para provar que realmente foi Cho que escrevera o poema e agora,__ já nem tinha certeza._

_-Por quê? - ela perguntou deitando sua cabeça no ombro dele, e percebeu que ele fez a mesma coisa sobre seu ombro._

_-Eu pedi para ela recitar o poema e ela repentinamente o esqueceu - ele riu pelo nariz, e Ginny finalmente sentiu que a máscara de sua, até então rival, logo,__logo cairia. Pena que agora nada mais disso importava._

_-É uma pena - ela disse com simplicidade._

_-Sério? - surpreendeu-se Harry. - Achei que não gostasse dela._

_-E não gosto. Só não quero ver você triste - Harry sorriu, e apertou o abraço._

_-Foguinho, Foguinho! Cada dia você me surpreende mais, sabia? _

_Para Harry foi um terno abraço, um abraço de reconciliação, já para Ginny foi como se a estivessem marcando com ferro em brasa. Por mais carinhoso que fosse aquele abraço, para ela significava muito mais do que sua reconciliação com seu amigo,__Harry, para ela,__significava o dia em que desistira de vez conquistar seu amor desde sempre... Harry Potter. _

**XxxxxFIM DO FLASHBACKxxxxX**

Lágrimas rolavam enquanto se lembrava daquele dia. Como queria ter o poder de se livrar de todas aquelas recordações e pensamentos.

Ela se lembrava muito bem que, um ano depois, Harry encontrou Cho aos amassos com Cedric Diggory no vestiário, um dos amigos jogadores de futebol de Harry, e de como ele ficou arrasado em saber que todo este tempo ela estava o traindo, não só com Cedric, mas com o time de futebol inteiro.

Ginny teve que ter muito estômago para consolar Harry, e ouvi-lo falando como amava Cho. Ela ficou horas e horas na casa dele, dando uma de psiquiatra ouvindo tudo o que ele tinha para dizer de como foi "perfeito" o seu namoro e como eleachava que teriam um futuro juntos, e não é nem preciso falar que cada palavra que ele dizia a deixava enjoada.

Ginny se deitou na cama, e se surpreendeu ao perceber que a dor de cabeça que sentia, já não mais a incomodava, estava tão distraída em seus pensamentos que nem havia reparado nesse pequeno detalhe.

Não ficou muito tempo deitada, já que teve uma vontade enorme de ir ao banheiro. Levantou-se e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Teve que passar pela cama de Harry, já que o banheiro estava no lado direito do quarto. Parou em frente a cama de Harry e ficou o observando. Foi chegando cada vez mais perto, e quando foi se dar conta, já estava sentada em uma cadeira bem próxima a ele.

-Eu sei que você não deve estar me escutando, Sirius me disse que você esta dorm... sedado. Mas eu li em algum lugar que faz bem bem conversar com as pessoas enquanto elas estão assim... Espera aí, isso é com as plantas... Ah, não importa... Por que você não me disse nada antes? Eu me preocupo com você, Harry. Eu me preocupo tanto, que eu daria minha vida por você - ela pegou na mão dele e ficou olhando para o rosto que agora estava sereno. - Quando nós sairmos desse maldito hospital, eu vou te convencer a fazer essa cirurgia, custe o que custar Harry, você vai sair dessa, eu prometo.

Quando ela ia se levantar sentiu sua mão sendo apertada.

-Não vou não, Gin... - ela olhou para Harry, espantada. Ele estava falando, com a voz baixa e seus olhos não estavam completamente abertos, era perceptível que o sedativo que Sirius lhe dera era bem forte, pois ele ainda parecia sonolento.

-Harry, Harry,não fale muito, você vai se cansar. Eu vou chamar o Sirius - ela disse, se levantando, mas foi impedida por Harry novamente, que a puxou pelo pulso.

-Não, Gin... fica. Ele vai querer me dar outro sedativo e eu não estou a fim - ele disse, sorrindo com olhos fechados,enquanto engolia em seco. Ginny voltou a sentar na cadeira e começou estralar os dedos.

Ela respirou fundo.

-Por que você não me disse nada antes? - ela perguntou. Harry molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua e suspirou.

-Não queria preocupar você, com isso.

Ela riu seca.

-Harry, nós não estamos falando de uma crise no time, estamos falando da sua saúde - ela olhou para ele e viu que Harry estava com algumas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

-Você sempre foi assim - ela olhou para ele curiosa e ele voltou a fechar os olhos.- Você sempre se preocupou comigo até mais do que com seu namorado.

-Pelo que eu me lembre,Harry, Draco nunca se queixou disso - ela disse enquanto rolava os olhos.

-Não para você - ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, e Ginny olhou espantada para ele.

-Como assim? O que foi que ele fez agora? – perguntou, já temendo o pior. Conhecia o temperamento de Draco e como ele achava que tudo que tinha a sua volta lhe pertencia. Harry não disse nada e ela estava ficando impaciente. – Vamos, Harry, me responda! Ele te disse algo?

-Eu só acho que você devia passar mais tempo com ele - respondeu e Ginny respirou fundo.

-Você não vai me contar, não é? Pois bem, depois eu vou falar com ele... Harry, por que você não quer fazer essa cirurgia? Elairá salvar a sua vida! – Ginny deixou-se levar pelo momento e começou a chorar, embora tivesse prometido a si mesmo que ele jamais a veria derramar uma lágrima

-Pelo visto o Sirius não te contou tudo sobre essa cirurgia, não é? -ele disse com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. Ginny levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Ele me disse que tinha uma cirurgia muito complicada que...

-Que tem apenas 35 de chances dar certo? - ela até se assustou com o que ele disse e com o modo como disse sorrindo. Ele viu a cara de surpresa que Ginny fez e riu seco. - Eu sabia.

-Harry... Eu...

-Essa cirurgia tem tantas chances de dar certo, quanto de dar errado, então não vai fazer muita diferença, eu vou acabar morrendo de qualquer jeito.

-Não! Se tem chances de você se salvar, tem que tentar, Harry! Você tem que lutar pela sua vida! - ela disse em meio aos soluços, enquanto Harry chorava silenciosamente.

-Eu não devia ter te contado. Eu sabia que você ia ficar assim - ele se virou para Ginny e só agora se deu conta que ela estava com a cabeça enfaixada, e com algumas escoriações nos braços. - Você está bem?

-O quê? Isso na cabeça? - ela perguntou. - Melhor do aqui te garanto - ela disse,colocando a mão no peito. Harry voltou a fechar os olhos, e eles ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio.

-Me desculpe. Eu não queria ver você sofrendo por minha causa.

Ela riu gostosamente.

-Será que você não percebeu ainda que eu te amo? Eu sempre te amei, mas você esteve ocupado demais me tratando como sua "irmãzinha" - ela franziu bem a última palavra, e falava tudo como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Harry olhava para ela espantado. Ele parecia muito chocado com o que estava ouvindo. - Esse tempo todo eu agüentei calada, mas parece que só agora que estou prestes a perder você,eu criei coragem para te dizer que te amo mais que a minha vida! Ah, e quer saber? Sabe aquela carta que a Chang disse ter escrito para você? Fui eu! EU coloquei os meus sentimentos naquela carta, EU escrevi aquele poema estúpido para você! E quer saber por que eu estou com o Draco esse tempo todo? Para te fazer ciúmes, eu não queria admitir nem para mim mesma, mas parece que as coisas só parecem ficar claras para mim agora! Eu estou com o Draco esse tempo todo apenas para te fazer ciúmes! Eu não sei nem como não explodi antes! Como eu não disse isso quando vi você ficar aquele tempo todo com a Chang! Para ser sincera com você... Eu não sei nem porque estou falando isso agora... - ela disse olhando para Harry, na tola ilusão de ouvi-lo dizer que também a amava, que ele também ficara todos esses anos sofrendo por ela, assim como ela por ele, mas as esperanças dela foram todas por água abaixo, ao vê-lo ficar em silêncio, e apenas olhá-la, como se tivesse acabado de dizer a coisa mais absurda do mundo. Realmente, para Harry, era a coisa mais absurda do mundo.  
Silêncio.

-Ginny, eu... - ele tentou,mas as palavras não saíam.

Ginny respirou fundo.

-Deixa, Harry... Eu não sei nem porque comecei essa conversa - ela enxugou algumas lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair, e se levantou. - Eu sou uma burra mesmo... - disse mais para si, que para Harry. - Eu realmente acreditei que o Ron tinha razão quando me aconselhou a te dizer que eu te amo desde sempre, e que você ia, acima de tudo entender meus sentimentos... - ela riu. - Mas, parece que mais uma vez, eu estava enganada, não é? - ela disse para Harry, com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

-Ginny, por favor... Você está confusa, só isso...

-Harry, pelo amor de Deus! Se tem uma coisa que eu não estou neste momento, é confusa! Eu sei muito bem o que eu sinto por você, porque eu sempre senti isso! Eu te amo, por que você não entende isso?

-Porque não dá! Ginny, eu não sei se eu conseguiria enxergar você como algo mais que minha amiga! Por que você não esquece isso, hein?

-Que merda! Você não entendeu ainda? Eu não posso mandar nos meus sentimentos! Se eu pudesse mandar neles,a última pessoa na face da terra que eu ia querer amar,ia ser você!

Foi como se o tempo parasse. Estavam ambos confusos em relação ao que estavam sentindo um pelo outro naquele momento, estavam com medo de mostrar o que realmente queriam que o outro soubesse.

Ginny queria que Harry soubesse, que tudo o que ela disse sobre amar qualquer um,menos ele, fora da boca para fora, que em momentos delicados, mesmo não querendo, temos nossos acessos de raiva, e que acima de tudo, não fazemos nada para magoar a pessoa que amamos, mesmo que ela já tenha nos feito sofrer, não conseguimos ferir seus sentimentos.

Já Harry, apenas queria que ela soubesse que, apesar disso tudo que aconteceu e dessa declaração repentina, ele ainda a amava com todas as suas forças, mas que esse amor que ele sentia, por mais que desejasse, não passaria de amizade, ou de amor fraternal.

Eles gostariam de ter dito essas palavras um ao outro, mas às vezes fica tão difícil mostrar o quão nos sentimos culpados, quanto dizer a uma pessoa que a amamos.

If you're lonely  
And need a fined  
And troubles seem like  
They never end  
Just remember to keep the faith  
And love will be there to light the way

Ela apenas olhou para ele e foi se deitar na esperança de dormir e acordar no outro dia achando que aquilo não passara de um sonho. Como queria não ter dito aquilo, palavras que machucam.

Anytime you need a friend  
I will be here  
you'll never be alone again  
so don't you fear  
even if you're miles away  
i'm by your ever de lonely  
love will make it alright

Ele queria que ela soubesse, que também já sentiu o mesmo, e que sabia como é ver a pessoa amada, sofrer. Apenas fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, com a mesma idéia de Ginny, que aquilo fosse apenas um sonho.

When the shodows are closing in  
and your spirit diminishing  
just remember you're not alone  
and love will be there  
to guide you home  
anytime you need a friend  
i will be here

Seria tudo tão mais simples se disséssemos palavras, e essas não tivessem efeito algum nas pessoas. Era exatamente isso que Ginny e Harry sentiam naquele momento.

you'll never be alone again  
so don't you fear  
even if you're miles away  
i'm by your side  
so don't you ever be lonely  
love will make it alright

Às vezes as palavras tem muito mais efeito do que um gesto.

if you just believe in me  
i will love you endlessly  
take me hand  
take me into your heart  
i'll be there forever baby  
i wan't let go  
i'll never let go

As vezes apenas um simples "eu te amo" pode ter tanto efeito sob as pessoas.

anytime you need a friend  
i will be here  
you'll never be alone again  
so don't you fear  
even if you're milles away  
i'm by your side  
se don't your ever be lonely  
it's alright  
it's alright

Mesmo que elas não recebam como esperamos.

**N/A Hermione:** Ah, que beautiful o capítulo. Amei. Só que é triste. Muito triste. Triste demais crise emo

Ah, comentem bastante, como vocês estão fazendo. Amei ler cada comentário de cada um. Muito feliz por todas

**N/A Sah****: **_N/A.Sah.: Hellooooooooo, peoples!_

_Mell Dels, quem iria imaginar, Harry com tumor cerebral, hein? Confesso que quase chorei escrevendo.._

_Maas, tudo isso será motivo para muito Love depois.._

_Gente, espero que todos tenham(chorado) gostado muito com desse capitulo!_

_Escrever essa fic está sendo tão gostoso!_

_Principalmente porque temos vocês dando força pra continuar! Valew mesmo !Amamos cada comentário, e é graças á eles que estamos nos esforçando para escrever mais rápido._

_Continuem acompanhando.. E comentando, claro!_

_Amo todos vocês!_

_kisssuuss!_

**N/A²: **Gente, queríamos agradecer, acima de tudo, a nossa beta Ingrid. Brigadão mesmo, gata.

Respostas das reviews:

**Lety Diggory:** Oh, Lety, também te adoramos . Obrigada mesmo pela review, nos animou muito.

E que ótimo que estamos te convertendo para o lado HG da vida!

Beijos

**Miccky: **"Brigadu Miccky! Que bom que tu gostou do capitulo! E sim, sabemos que a Cho merece morte lenta e dolorosa, estamos providenciando um final bem fein pra ela, relaxa viu? ahuahuahuahua

Beijos, continue acompanhando e comentando

**Anna Weasley Potter:** Obrigada pelo elogio da nossa fic, Anna. Realmente isso nos anima muito, mesmo. Ainda estamos pensando se Harry vai sair dessa ou não jejeje.

**Virgin ****Potter: **"Pois é, Virgin, realmente a Cho está se saindo uma verdadeira pu# nessa fic neah? Mas sinceramente:? Estamos loucas pra acabar com a vida dela \o, e isso vai ser dedicado a você . Pois é, nem sabemos ainda se o Harry sai dessa com vida, mas vamos ver neah?Sim, seria bem agradável alguém partir a cara da Ginny, mas acho que não vai ser necessário, (risada maligna). Continue acompanhando.. E comentando lógico \o

Beijão querida!

**Lily Fifi LaFolle: **Tá realmente lindo o capítulo mesmo, Lily. Que bom que você gostou, estamos felizes com a aceitação de todos que nos enviaram reviews. Não precisa ficar em estado de choque, tem mais pela frente

Beijos

**Maria Lua:** "ahahahahaha

Que bom que gostastes da fic, honey!

Por que será que Harry e Draco miguenhos nos agrada tanto, neah? Sei lá, parece uma coisa tão simples Ôo ahahahahahah

Olha, particularmente, a parte que a Mione deu o tapaço na cara da Cho foi Nossa parte preferida da fic \o hahuahahahaha, ela merece, não? hahaha, se depender do nosso "amor" por ela, ela vai se ferrar legal na fic

Sim, Harryzito com tumor..

Estamos com o cocoruto coçando em dúvida sobre o que fazer em relação á isso.. Na verdade tivemos uma idéia, basta saber se vai dar certo (fica no ar..)

Amamos a review honey!

Kissus!, ah continue lendo e comentando, hein? hhaahaha"

**Juli-chan: **É, deu uma dó da Ginny. Mas ela tem de passar por isso, infelizmente.

Também odiamos a Cho. Estamos decidindo um ótimo final a ela HAHAHA

Obrigado pela review. Mesmo, mesmo. Beijos


	4. Sem você

**Capítulo 04**

**Sem você**

Semanas se passaram.

Fazia também semanas que Ginny havia saído do hospital.

Os médicos não queriam deixá-lo sair do bendito hospital. Diziam que ele precisava de descanso, mas essa história era apenas para que os pacientes ficassem cada vez mais enfurnados no quarto, comendo uma comida horrorosa, mas aquilo foi fácil para ele. O que Harry não agüentava era ficar longe de sua ruiva.

Ele queria saber se Ginny já o havia perdoado. Se tinha uma coisa que Harry não suportava, era brigar com ela. Aquele hospital e sua doença não eram nada perto de ficar dias sem falar com Ginny. Ela era muitos mais que uma amiga, para Harry, já havia se tornado insubstituível. Ela era quem sempre tinha os conselhos certos, aquela que tinha o dom de fazê-lo rir das piores situações. Era especial, ele não queria que aquilo acabasse.

"Se eles não me derem alta até hoje, juro que eu fujo daqui" pensou.

Á tarde, a enfermeira veio trazer seu almoço. Não era novidade o cardápio. Todo dia sopa de feijão com tomate. Antigamente adorava, mas comer aquilo por semanas o fizera enjoar.

- Se alimente bem, querido. O médico vai vir para cá daqui uma hora e vai te dar uma bela bronca se ver a comida no vaso de plantas, onde estava de uns dias para cá.

Harry afundou na cama. "Pensava que ninguém tinha descoberto meu esconderijo", pensou.

E, para piorar, o médico viria visitá-lo!

Harry foi obrigado a comer tudo, já que a enfermeira insistira em ficar lá, de pé, até que ele raspasse o prato.

Uma hora depois, cronometrado no relógio, seu padrinho chegou, visivelmente alegre, ao local. Pediu educadamente para que a enfermeira saísse, e deu, discretamente, uma piscada de olho para a mesma.

Sentou na ponta da cama do afilhado, olhando bem para o rosto do garoto.

- Como vai? – perguntou

-Tirando o fato de eu estar numa cama de hospital, comendo sempre a mesma coisa, sem ter ao menos nenhuma diversão, eu estou bem – respondeu ironicamente.

-Harry, você sabe que está aqui para o seu próprio bem. Está doente, tem de se cuidar.

-Mas eu não quero me cuidar! – gritou. – Se eu quisesse já teria feito a cirurgia!

-Calma, Harry, não grita, aqui é um hospital, diferente de você, aqui tem gente que quer um pouco de paz!

Harry virou-se para a parede. Odiava quando alguém o enfrentava.

-Harry, eu vim aqui para te dizer algo.– mas Harry nem se movera quando ele terminou de falar. – É sobre Ginny – completou.

"Ginny?", pensou. Virou-se instantaneamente para encarar o padrinho.

-O que tem a Ginny? O que aconteceu com ela? Ela está doente?

Sirius riu. Sabia que mesmo que ele negasse, não sentia apenas amizade pela ruiva

-Harry, não é nada disso. Queria te dizer que quando ela saiu do hospital, pediu para que quando eu te desse alta, você não falasse mais com ela. Parece-me que está brava por você ter ocultado sua doença.

-Mas eu não podia falar, Sirius. Você não entende? Se eu falasse ela ia implorar para que eu fizesse a cirurgia e você sabe que não gosto que os outros mandem em mim.

-Eu sei. Mas só estou te dizendo isso porque eu vou te dar alta amanhã cedo, e até a mãe dela me pediu para que eu tirasse de você a idéia de ir até a casa dela. Você sabe como é, esperar ao menos a poeira baixar entre vocês, só para que depois, de cabeça mais tranqüila, conversem calmamente.

-Tudo bem, vou pensar no que o senhor me disse. Mas por que alta só amanhã? Por que não me dá alta agora?

-Harry, são coisas do hospital. Tem de preencher sua ficha, dar a você receita de remédio, as instruções...

Vendo que não conseguiria a alta logo, Harry levantou da cama e murmurou ao padrinho que ia até o jardim do hospital, tomar um ar fresco, até porque ele não saíra do quarto desde que havia sido internado.

Como era legal reencontrar com o pôr-do-sol, com o ar fresco de fim de tarde. Percebera que as menores coisas da vida são algo(algo pode ser omitido) simples. Estava feliz até relembrar do que o padrinho disse há pouco.

"Ela não quer mais conversar comigo" pensou "E tudo por causa de uma doença estúpida. Será que vale realmente a pena fazer a cirurgia?"

* * *

Aquela noite foi a mais difícil que tivera em todo o tempo que estivera lá. Durante toda a noite acordou, suado, porque sonhava com ela.

Harry tentou dormir novamente, pegara no sono rápido.

_-Harry, não importa que você esteja arrependido de tudo que fez, ou melhor, não fez! – gritou a ruiva._

_-Mas, Ginny, entenda – implorou. – Quero que__simplesmente me escute, depois você pode até me expulsar daqui, mas por Deus, me escuta._

_-Vou deixar você falar, Harry, mas só porque você, um dia foi meu amigo._

_-Ginny, se quiser me xingar, parar de falar comigo, tudo bem, mas não quero fazer essa cirurgia. Você tem de entender meus motivos para fazer isso. Eu simplesmente não posso._

_Ginny, pegou sua bolsa que estava sobre a mesa e saiu rapidamente da pequena casa. Se tinha certeza de alguma coisa, era que nunca o perdoaria..._

Harry acordou de novo, no mesmo estado. Mas dessa vez uma das enfermeiras que foram postas para cuidar dele estava a seu lado, com uma cara de pequeno espanto.

-Querido, você está bem? – perguntou, com aquele tom maternal que era comum à profissão – Seu padrinho está te esperando para que te dê alta. Ele pediu para que arrumasse suas coisas, comesse uma fruta e depois fosse até a sala dele. Primeira porta banca ao lado do banheiro, perto da sala de espera.

Harry fez sim com a cabeça a tudo que ela disse, finalmente iria sair daquele bendito hospital. "Já não era assim tempo!".

Foi até a sala do médico meia hora depois do aviso da enfermeira.

-Padrinho? Sirius? – disse, enquanto batia na porta. Ninguém respondia. A porta estava destrancada, e, como ele era o afilhado do médico, achou-se no direito de entrar.

Abriu rapidamente a porta e entrou sem demora, com medo de que alguém o tivesse visto. Fechou a porta e admirou a sala.

Era simples, concordava, mas era linda também, não tinha como negar. Estava cheia de troféus e fotos, dentre elas uma de sua família, quando Ginny se mudara para lá. Estavam todos reunidos, inclusive Draco e seus pais. Aquele dia fora realmente uma grande festa.

**Flashback**

_-Ginny, vem com a gente jogar futebol – implorava o irmão _

_-Ron, realmente não dá. Estou de vestido, salto alto, tudo que impede alguém de se jogar futebol._

_-Não seja por isso, mana. Harry, o dono da casa, pode te emprestar uma bermuda, você põe por baixo do vestido e depois que pararmos de jogar futebol você tira. E o salto alto... – Ron pensou por algum momento – Bom, Harry, que número você calça?_

_-Trinta e seis – respondeu._

_-Genial. Mesmo número que minha irmã. Você pega emprestado com ele._

_Ginny topou em pegar emprestados alguns acessórios de Harry e foram jogar futebol._

_-Draco, quem você acha que deve ser os times?_

_-Eu acho melhor tirarmos na sorte – respondeu. –__Porque senão algumas pessoas podem ficar em desvantagem._

_-Hey – murmurou a garota. – Isso foi uma indireta!_

_-Entenda como quiser, baixinha – irritou Ron._

_-Ah, é assim__? __Então, vamos fazer um jogo assim, eu contra os três. Vamos ver quem é o melhor. Vou rir a beça caso eu ganhe a partida._

_E, quando a partida acabou, estava vinte a cinco. Para Ginny._

**Fim do Flashback**

"Por que tudo tem que lembrar ela?" perguntou a si mesmo "Ela não quer mais falar comigo. Acha que eu não falei nada a ela sobre a doença porque eu quis, o que, tecnicamente, não é verdade"

-Harry! – uma voz o chamou. – Estou te chamando já faz um tempo e você parece não escutar. Estava relembrando algo com essa foto?

-Não – disse, mas foi difícil acreditar no que ele falou, afinal, ele estava pensativo com uma foto na mão. Era só ligar os pontos. – A enfermeira disse que o senhor ia me dar alta. Posso ir embora?

-Harry, apressado como sempre. Ontem mesmo disse que demorava para alguém sair do hospital e, mal te chamei, já quer sair?

-Como o senhor disse que precisava da papelada e tudo o mais para poder me dar alta e também a qualquer outro paciente e só me chamou ontem, achei que o senhor já tinha escrito e tudo.

-Você vai esquecer da receita dos remédios e das instruções que todo médico dá aos seus pacientes? – perguntou em um meio sorriso. Harry fez cara de desanimado, que aumentou ainda mais o sorriso do médico. – Relaxa. Quero te fazer uma pergunta antes de sentarmos à mesa como médico e paciente. Você quer ou não fazer a cirurgia?

-Que coisa! – exclamou. – Nem o senhor vai me deixar em paz com essa história? Já disse que não quero e ponto final!

-Tem certeza? A enfermeira acabou de me informar que, durante a noite inteira, você acordava ou então, mesmo dormindo, murmurava o nome de sua suposta melhor amiga: "Ginny Weasley"

-Eu? Murmurando o nome dela? A noite toda? – Sirius concordou com a cabeça. – O que é? Vocês têm câmeras no quarto? Porque não é possível: primeiro o vaso de plantas, e agora isso?

- Temos de ter câmeras. Aqui já apareceu um monte de loucos. Um pior que outro. É uma questão de segurança para todo o hospital. E não vem querer me enganar pois você vai ter de responder a pergunta.

-Eu não quero fazer a cirurgia que vocês tanto falam. Nem que a mundo caia aos pedaços se eu não fizer, mas eu já tomei minha decisão, acabou!

-Está bem! Só isso que eu queria saber de você.

Sirius pediu para que Harry sentasse. Ele parecia procurar algo, e Harry decidiu não apressá-lo. Pelo visto seu padrinho-médico já estava nervoso consigo mesmo.

Demorou longos minutos para que, finalmente, Sirius encontrasse o que tanto procurava. O "objeto" que estava "perdido" era um bloco de anotação, praticamente com todas as folhas em branco, a não ser pelo nome do hospital e o nome do médico.

Harry via, atentamente, ele escrevendo. Letra de médico, geralmente, é horrível, porém a de seu padrinho era perfeita. A letra de tamanho médio, redonda, uma letra que muitos gostariam de ter. Lembrou-se de quando era pequeno.

**Flashback**

_-"Dinho", eu quero um dia ter uma letra igualzinho a tua. Como "cê" faz?_

_-Harry, querido, primeiro é "padrinho" e "você". O primeiro passo para se ter uma letra bonita é saber falar, ler e escrever corretamente. Depois é treinar em cadernos de caligrafia e essas coisas que se inventaram para melhorar a letra._

_-Você tinha quantos aninhos quando começou a escrever "coletamenti"?_

_-É "corretamente", Harry. E tinha a sua idade, mais ou menos. Uns seis anos._

**Fim do Flashback**

Sirius, finalmente, acabara de escrever a prescrição médica e deu a Harry, explicando-o como e quando se tomar os remédios.

"Para que explicar?" pensou "Ninguém entende nada que médico fala. Todo mundo só vai na farmácia, compra o remédio, e para saber como se tem de tomar... ah! Para isso serve a bula!"

-Harry, tome cuidado com muito esforço físico. E, lembre-se, você está liberado para ir à escola, porém peço que fique umas duas semanas sem fazer aula de Educação Física.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Aquilo até que estava tendo uma retribuição. Ele chegaria em casa e falaria para seus pais que o médico tinha liberado de assistir as aulas.

-E já avisei aos seus pais tudo que estou te dizendo agora.

Harry soltou um muxoxo. Sua tentativa de ganhar algo com isso fora por água abaixo.

Sirius o dispensou. Ele pegou sua mochila e iria direto para a casa de Gina ver se ela não queria mesmo nem ao menos conversar.

Decidira por não chamar um táxi nem pegar um ônibus. Mesmo que demorasse para chegar em casa à pé, ele precisava andar, e, quem sabe, comprar algo decente para comer no meio do caminho

Uma longa caminhada iniciou-se.

* * *

-Filha, saia um pouco, se divirta. Você não pode ficar o dia inteiro trancada no quarto! - implorava Molly, a mãe da garota.

-Mãe, estou sem paciência nenhuma para ir até lá fora. Te juro que se eu sair desse quarto vou descontar toda a minha raiva em alguém. E te confesso, tenho dó dessa pessoa.

Molly saiu do quarto. Sempre que tentava animá-la ao menos um pouco, recebia uma resposta mau-humorada. Poxa! Sabia que a filha estava sofrendo, mas que ela tentasse ser um pouco mais educada, principalmente com ela, que era sua mãe.

Foi até o quarto do filho. Sentia que Ron estava com ciúmes de sua irmã. Depois que ela saiu do hospital, Molly sentia que paparicava demais a caçula.

Bateu uma, duas, três vezes na porta, até que escutou um "Entra!", que reconhecera ser a voz de seu garoto. Ela obedeceu e entrou no quarto.

Surpreendeu-se com a cena. Ron não estava no computador, no vídeo-game, nem nada disso. Ele apenas estava olhando para uma foto, deitado na cama.

-De quem é essa foto, querido? – perguntou em tom maternal.

-É da Hermione – respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da foto. –Depois de ver o que aconteceu entre Harry e Ginny, passei a dar mais valor para a namorada que tenho.

-Mas, filho, vocês se vêem sete dias na semana, todas as quatro semanas do mês, todos os doze meses do ano. Você também dá presentes, carinhos, enfim, tudo que se precisa para valorizar alguém – disse, sentando na cama do filho, que sentou também.

-Eu sei, mãe. Mas não é isso que Hermione sempre quis, e eu sempre soube disso, mas fingia não saber – Ele passou as mãos no rosto e respirou fundo – Ela não quer um namorado que apenas dê presente e carinho. Ela sempre quis um príncipe encantado por completo, daqueles românticos e corajosos.

-Filho, só garotinhas acreditam em príncipes encantados. Quando cresce, a garota amadurece e vê que isso não existe. Que isso nunca existiu.

-Mas com ela é diferente, mãe. Ela sabe que isso não existe desde pequena, mas ela sempre quer desafios. E achar um garoto assim é um desafio muito tentador para ela. Você sabe que Hermione ama desafios.

-Querido, mas se você não é assim...

-Eu mudo meu jeito para vê-la feliz, mãe – cortou-a. – E se ela quer um garoto assim, eu vou ser. Agora, mãe, será que você poderia me deixar um pouco sozinho? Estou precisando pensar.

-Tudo bem, filho. Mas se precisar de algo, me chame – Ron concordou e Molly saiu do quarto.

"Ele deve estar mesmo apaixonado por Hermione" pensou "Acho que vou combinar de um dia ela passar o domingo aqui!" Feliz com a própria idéia que teve, Molly foi em direção à cozinha, bordar um pouco, coisa que adorava fazer quando estava sem uma companhia.

Cantarolando, a senhora Weasley logo houve a campainha de sua casa tocar. Seu primeiro pensamento era que seu marido, Arthur, havia saído mais cedo do trabalho e logo esboçou um sorriso com essa possibilidade. Foi até a porta da frente, que se localizava na sala de estar e a abriu, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios.

-Olá, senhora Weasley.

Logo a senhora viu que não era quem esperava. Harry Potter quem tocara a campainha, e logo o cumprimentou.

-Olá, querido. Já saiu do hospital?

-Ahãn. Senhora Weasley, será que eu poderia falar com a sua filha um instante?

-Querido, entre, tem biscoito em cima da mesa da cozinha, você já sabe o caminho. Eu vou subir e avisar Ginny que está aqui.

Harry fez o que a matriarca da casa mandou. Foi até a cozinha comer uns biscoitos. Ele sabia que não era correto aceitar os biscoitos que Molly oferecera, mas não resistia. Desde que provara pela primeira vez um de seus biscoitos, não conseguiu mais recusar. Para Harry, eram os melhores biscoitos que já comera na vida.

Ele estava quase acabando com todos os biscoitos que tinham, quando ouviu alguém o chamando.

-Ron! – murmurou. – Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

-É assim que cumprimenta um de seus melhores amigos? – perguntou, sério.

-Ah, foi mal. Voltamos ao início, vamos fingir que não nos vimos – Harry voltou a posição inicial, com um novo biscoito na boca. – Olá, Rony, meu amigão! Como vai? Como soube que estava aqui?

Ambos riram.

-Bem – respondeu. – Voltando à sua pergunta, ouvi mamãe dizer á Ginny estava na cozinha – já que nossos quartos são praticamente grudados, e vim aqui te cumprimentar.

-Obrigado. Como sua irmã vai?

Ron sentou, olhou para o chão e falou nessa mesma posição.

-Ela vai mal, cara. Nem comer direito ela quer. Para você ter uma noção, depois que saiu do hospital, Ginny só sai daquele quarto para ir à escola, e só porque, se não sair por querer mamãe a tiraria de lá pelos cabelos.

-E tudo isso por minha causa... – Harry exclamou, triste.

-Qual é Harry. Minha irmã está assim porque não entendeu seus motivos.

-Ron, e a Hermione? – disse num meio sorriso.

-Hermione? Ela vai bem. Eu que não vou muito bem com ela. A gente está brigando muito. Cara, como eu não havia percebido como somos tão diferentes antes? Hoje eu fiquei o dia inteiro trancado no quarto, olhando uma foto dela, daí a mamãe entrou no quarto e perguntou o porquê daquilo...

-E o que você respondeu?

-Ah, eu respondi que estava me esforçando para que ela fosse feliz, e para isso eu tinha de ser o príncipe encantado dela...

-Nem precisa terminar – Harry o cortou. –Isso foi o que Draco, você e eu combinamos de dizer, caso precisássemos arranjar uma desculpa sobre nossas namoradas. Me conta, o que aconteceu enquanto eu estive no hospital?

-Harry, estou pensando em terminar com ela!

-Quê?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

-Ron, isso é um lance muito sério, se isso acontecer você pode acabar se arrependendo depois. E Hermione pode ficar muito machucada. Cara, pensa direito.

-E você acha que eu faço mais alguma coisa? Eu só fico pensando, pensando e pensando sobre o que eu devo fazer.

-Okay. Deixaremos isso para trás, quero saber uma coisa.

Ron deu de ombros.

-Por que você não foi me visitar? Tem noção o que é ficar internado em um hospital, comendo aquela comida, tendo exames todo o santo dia e ainda por cima sem visitas?

-Harry – Ron abriu um sorriso. – Sempre que eu ia lá você estava dormindo.

-Esperasse até eu acordar!

-Mas aí não adiantaria nada eu ir lá tarde da noite

Harry entendeu o que seu amigo quis dizer e se aproximou dele, socando-o de brincadeira.

-Garotos, desculpe atrapalhar vocês, mas preciso falar com você, Harry.

-Pode falar, senhora Weasley, não tenho nada a esconder de seu filho. –a mulher respirou fundo e o olhou com certa pena.

-Harry, Ginny me disse tudo o que seu padrinho deve ter dito a você. Me desculpe, mas ela não quer mais te ver.

Harry saiu da casa dos Weasley, de cabeça baixa. A única coisa que fez, quando estava à frente da porta foi um sinal para que Ron o acompanhasse.

Ron fez o que o amigo pediu. Caminharam até um jardim próximo e se sentaram num banco branco, daqueles mais vistos em praças públicas.

-Eu queria tanto que ela me ouvisse.

-Entenda Harry, ela sofreu muito com tudo isso. Se fosse ao contrário, se ela que te ocultasse isso, o que você faria? Perdoaria logo de cara?

-Não – murmurou Harry.

-Então, se ponha no lugar dela. A minha situação com a Mione que não está nada fácil.

Silêncio.

-Lembra quando a gente conheceu a Mi? Odiávamos ela – ele riu.

-Lembro.

**Flashback**

_-Essa escola é fantástica – escutaram uma voz com tom mandão falar atrás deles e, automaticamente, se viraram para ver quem era._

_-Como você sabe que é fantástico__?__ – perguntou o Draco. – Se você nem ao menos entrou lá ainda? Por que, tecnicamente, você é aluna nova, e ainda nem se quer pôs os pés lá dentro._

_-__ Eu li no livro da escola, "Hogwarts, uma História". E vocês, como já devem ser daqui há mais tempo, devem saber que lá dentro é tudo magnífico! Ouvi falar muito daqui. Tanto que saí da minha escola. Mas também, consegui uma bolsa de 100 para entrar aqui. Sabe, meus pais são dentistas, mas não ganham muito para bancar escolas como essas._

_-Sinceramente?– disse Ron. – A gente não está nenhum pouco preocupado se você é pobre, daquelas que passa fome, ou__ se__ é rica. Mas a gente viu que você é muito chata. _

_Hermione saiu rapidamente, esbarrando entre Harry e Draco, __empurrando-os__ ligeiramente, para trás._

_Harry, que até agora, ouvia tudo calado, disse:_

_-Você não acha que pegou um pouquinho pesado com a garota, não?_

_-Não. Eu sou apenas realista. Se ela não suporta a realidade, que se dane._

_E saíram em direção à parte de dentro da escola_.

**Fim do Flashback**

-Eu nunca deveria tê-la tratado assim – disse Rony, mais para si mesmo do que para Harry.

-Relaxa, Ron. Você vão se entender. Você já falou com o Draco sobre isso? Ele é o que tem mais conselhos de toda a turma.

-Ah, não sei, Harry. Ultimamente eu não vejo mais Draco como um grande amigo, daqueles pra encher a cara e desabafar as mágoas, sabe? – Harry assentiu - Sei que ele é namorado da Ginny, mas não rola.

-Sim. Ron, preciso ir para a casa. Meus pais devem estar me esperando. Nos vemos na escola.

-Escola? Não vai ficar de repouso?

-Até tentei, Rony, mas Sirius não deixou. Vou ter de ir para a escola.

-Tchau.

_**N/**_**A.: Sah**: Genteeee! Passei rapidinho basicamente para agradecer as reviews! Amei ler cada uma delas, vocês já moram no meu (L)! Desculpe não poder ajudar a Mah a responder as reviews, mas é que to com muita pressa MESMO

Agradeço, mais uma vez, a cada um que nos fez feliz comentando no capitulo anterior, e peço POR FAVOR que vocês continuem nos fazendo felizes, okayaz? ;

Amo todos vocês!

Um Beijo e um forte Abraço, da amiga;

Sah Potter Radcliffe

**N/A Mione:** Mais um capítulo, pessoal. Queria agradecer muitíssimo mesmo todas as reviews que vocês me mandaram. Amei cada uma delas, vocês estão no meu (L).

Por favor, continuem comentando os capítulos, falem a parte que mais gostaram ou que odiaram ou simplesmente fala que a fic ta boa ou ruim. A gente precisa muito mesmo de todos os comentários, que nos ajudam muito a melhorar. Brigada mesmo, gente.

Espero que tenham gostado muito do capítulo

Beijos e Abraços

Mione M.

**Respostas aos comentários:**

**Maria Lua:**É, deu muita dó da Ginny. Coitada dela. Ela ta sofrendo... Ser usado é bem ruim mesmo. Draquinho, quando souber...

E pode deixar, estamos preparando um _gran finale_ para a CHANGalinha

Beijos e continue mandando reviews

**Anna Weasley Potter: Que **bom que está gostando. Ficamos muito felizes. Foi lindo a Ginny se declarando para ele. Ela tá sofrendo muito mesmo.

Beijos e amei sua review. Continue a ler e a mandar mais e mais reviews para a gente

**Virgin Potter: **O Harry é um caso sério mesmo. Ele é burro mesmo. Ele não poderia fazer logo a cirurgia? Tem chances de se salvar, mesmo que poucas mais tem. Antes dele ficar morrendo aos poucos.

É, a Ginny foi bastante corajosa mesmo, falou tudo para ele.

Bom, obrigada pela review e continue sempre mandando

**Ginna A. Potter:** Somos muito más risada maligna. Brincadeirinha D

Oh, foi triste mesmo o capítulo. Eu também quase chorei. Vamos pensar se matamos ele ou não D

Estamos atualizando a fic o mais rápido possível, e tem muita coisa para acontecer aí pela frente.

Espero que continue gostando e lendo e mandando reviews.

**J. T. Malfoy:** é muito triste mesmo T.T Mas, olha, tecnicamente é o Harry que está sendo burro e não quis fazer a cirurgia, né? E o próximo capítulo ta aí, quentinho, esperamos que goste.

Beijos e até a próxima reviews

_Bom, é isso gente, obrigada ao pessoal que mandou review, ou que leu apenas. Vocês moram no meu (L)_


End file.
